Bingo
by crimsonclownpuppet
Summary: Before the Joker there was Jack Napier and he had a son with a girl he barley knew named Harleen f. Quinzel. This is his past through Jack Francis , his son's troubled life in Gotham city with the most infamous criminals, and of course The joker.
1. Chapter 1

"BARBARA."

When I met him. He was a boy yes a deeply troubled boy. I met him when I was 7, I believe. We were at the park. I met him again when I was 12 just briefly, and I never want it to be forgot. He lied, then. He told me his name was tony back then, because everyone thought he looked like a tony. I dinit though. He asked if he knew me. I told him I dinit know. "What's your name?" he asks…

"Barbara." "Do I know you?" he asks.

I stare intently at him. He has dark hair. Bangs. He has deep hazel eyes. "No."

We became friends, but he wasn't to be hers. He's manipulative, although he doesn't mean it. I ask him to come over that day. He says he doesn't mind. I show him my father's scrapbook. I tell him to wait in my room. Leaving my diary on the bed from earlier and forgetting. I find him starring at it beside him. And I try not to drop the two glasses in my hand on the floor. His eyes are firm his eyes are green he is abused and isn't free. His eyes burn, yes they call out will. His eyes are cold as the daggers he holds today. He looks at me. He turns …" are you ok?" I nod and hand him a drink. That night I tell him I think I love him as we walked. He thinks that's stupid. Ha, ha, that's stupid. You're stupid. His eyes are a mask. They lie to me. He takes his drink and then he leaves.

Rocco stopped and went into the circle k down the block. He wanted to get some beer, plus he liked flirting with the clerk who was a friendly blonde who wanted nothing to do with him, but he couldn't see that because when he saw what he wanted he couldn't see it another way. I don't think I was nervous it wouldn't be the first time he lost his temper on me. We drove far out, and I stared out at the clouds hoping it wouldn't rain even though it looked like it might. I heard faint thunder, but it was hard to tell Rocco turned up the radio to pearl jam. The guy always sounded like a Billy goat to me, but I insisted on telling no one my strange thoughts of the band. We got out of the car. Rocco was drinking a can of bear and crunched it in his hand. He took off his grey cap and ruffled his dark brown hair before putting It back on. He ruffled my dark brown hair that looked about black because it was so dark. We walked towards the warehouse. In reality Rocco was the most trusted out of anyone else, even Harley. Rocco had never dared to cross the joker, or even disagree with him. Which was why he was such a dumb f… I was taken out of my thoughts by Rocco shaking me. "Ya ok ya know, cuz ya looked a little dazed out?  
I nodded. I and Rocco went in. Only one other person hanged around here if it wasn't us and …boss. It was Jacky who called me little bro when he wasn't around. Jacky wasn't even his real name. He was aggressive and liked to play ruff. He was almost has stupid as Rocco but he was chuckles, and Rocco was really dopey. Jacky was drinking beer and reading the phone book cutting out certain things. "what are you doin' man?" Rocco asked. He shrugged. " boss just told me to cut out all the banks close to the ice berg lounge, just opened yesterday , right ?' " yeah man ." " so….uh, where's the boss ?" Rocco asked. "Oh you know man, he left a while ago with grumpy. Truthfully the mask you got to where when you worked for the joker or with them were all passed along. There had been more than 9 dopeys they never lasted long though. Rocco was the 9th one and had lasted long because he was smart but stupid in the same way. "What's up jack?" Jacky asked me. "The ceiling." "Smart a*** "he muttered and continued cutting. "So what are we supposed to do?" Rocco asked. Jacky shrugged, and hummed.

He really was crazy. His head shiny and bald his crazed blue eyes drifting to the scissors then back at me. "You hungry?" he asked me. "Were gonna go get somethin' to eat man, you want anything?" he asked. "Just bring me back a strawberry shake." Rocco began backing out. Has he did another car pulled in? It was the boss, Rocco sped quickly avoiding the joker in anyways possible. Rocco ate nervously, while I only looked out of the window. "I think you have a food disorder, you're hungry ...But you don't wanna eat. Something's wrong with your head man." He sounded like Rocky balboa, and he needed to sober up because I was positive everyone could tell he was a little drunk. I was nervous myself, but I was doing this for her. He beat her so badly. To a bloody pulp, I couldn't let it happen. I took out the switchblade in my pocket admiring it before putting it back into my pocket. We drove back, and Rocco's uneasiness was beginning to get to me. It was quiet when we got in. Rocco jumped as the joker stepped in front of him, towering him over 2 inches. He handed him a mask. "Make it fast "he only said walking passed me quickly. "Well …were robin' a bank?" Rocco smiled sheepishly at me, and left me standing alone. I headed for the door, I wasn't going to be a part of this. I dinit want to be. I opened the door and opened the crappy other screen door in front of it. The door slammed on my hand, from the sudden afraid ness. And has crappy has it was it was heavy, and ripped my skin slightly. 3 of my fingers slowly beginning to bleed. I turned around slightly, my fingers still rippled between the doors. The joker stared at me with dead eyes. He licked his lips. "And what have we have here ...hmm?" i hadn't seen him in 2 days because I had been wondering through the city.

He put his gloved hand on the doorknob pulling it forward, knowing my fingers were trapped and already bleeding. I tried not to wince and clenched my teeth in my mouth, but keeping my expression blank through pain. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked me. "Boss, banks almost opened we better go "dopey said. He made a point. The joker let go. We headed out, and I had to stay in the back with Rocco. Everyone else got out of the car, the joker remained with me. "Anyone comes, you call us out. " I was glancing at my swollen bloody hand and dinit listen. He raised his voice, to a fighting tone that made me jump. "LOOK AT ME!" "Understand?" I flipped him off with my hand on my lap. I stared at him hoping he wouldn't notice. He got out of the car. His bozo mask concealed his face. The events of Harvey dents death, or so called death had only taken place almost a year ago, and Rocco told me that the guy was still alive. I heard a slight wind, and relaxed in the back of the seat, and flipped the switchblade open and closed. I looked out of the window and heard the faint thunder, and like that the rain began to fall. I looked around remembering finally what I was supposed to be doing. I dinit want to though, why should I. Mom had gotten in arkham trying to get. Him out. She'd be mad at me though, because she loved the crazy bastard. I thought to myself these thoughts were driving me …worried. I dinit like the word crazy because it'd make sense if I was because the only people I was around were crazy. How could I escape it? I could go talk to ivy, more than likely she had forgotten what she said, and it was raining so it wasn't like she'd probably cancel what she was planning. I dinit want to talk to her though. Not really, but I dinit want to be here. I heard a faint knock on the window.

I glanced up and saw Sam, she was a girl I knew but not one I liked to talk to. I cracked the door slightly. "Hey. What are you doing here man?" she was wearing a grey hoodie, and dark clothes. "Go away Sam." She smirked. I noticed sirens from a distance and swore underneath my breath. I put my hoodie over my head that I had been wearing for more than 4 days now, and ran into the bank. "I know, I know." "Jack, were going through the back, see ya there "Rocco shouted to me, before following the others and hurrying to the exit. Police officers ran in, and commanded me to get to the ground. I followed so, and put my hands over my head. I could so slightly glance through the window, as they found me has a suspect and put cuffs over my wrist, and lifted me up. 1 cop escorted me to the cop car, asking me questions. The other cops stayed inside, helping the hostages and investigating. Sam ran over. "Hey what the h*** do you think you're doing, that's my brother he was just seeing what the commotion was over there!" my eyes lifted a little. "Look kid, you better stand back, and go home." I got in the back of the cop car, leaning against the seat. I'd pretend that this dinit suck.


	2. Bingo 2-Wannabe

WANNABE

I sat in a seat a police officer in front of me, his face stern and he looked like an idiot. "So kid, I mean what were you doing?"

"Why did you have that hood on, cuz from what I hear all of the suspects were wearing hoods?"

"It was raining, why do you think I was wearing the hood?"  
"I just told you smart a***." "So what are you supposed to be a wannabe?"

"No. I saw the people on the floor, I...I dinit know what to do." "Look kid a lady said that a man called out that they were taking the exit." " I dinit even know that guy, he had to of thought I was someone else." "Ok, so your name is jack Francis, middle names quinzel. I already have 3 files on you in here for stealing, and loitering." "Look this is going on your file, and even though I don't really have any hardcore evidence that you were involved, if anything. Anything, comes up from this involving you…I'm going to find you and you'll go to a juvenile center for say so 4 years." He took the handcuffs off of my wrist, and let me go. "You got parents to call?" He asked. "I live with my aunt, the narrows." "Address?" he asked crossing his arms. "4124 west ave" I quickly left the police department. I had known the street and made up the address. I just hoped I wasn't dead, if he found out. I traded 5 bucks at the machine for 5 dollars in coin at the machine at circle k. I stood in the phone booth, my back turned to the streets and called Rocco. "Who is this?" Rocco's familiar voice asked. "It's jack."

I heard a sigh on the other line, and then Rocco mumble. "Man, I'm sorry kid. We kinda ditched you, you ok?"

" I'm fine. I'm going to go hang out with ivy for a while. I'll call you back." "Hey I'll be at the diner, when you leave. So don't stay there ok?" I hanged up and walked to ivy's. I knocked on the door, and once again she cracked the door has her routine. "I'll do it tomorrow "she told me, she was sober which surprised me. "That's nature pan, everything dies. Don't try to take something into your clammy wrinkly hands." "Don't be such a god da** pri** "she told me coldly. "Don't be such a bi***" I told her with a bit of anger in my tone. I was tired and I dinit feel like being called things today. I'd crash here tonight, and leave before ivy woke up. "I know I am, ok?" she said. "Hey check this, I was testing some gases with an ivy leaf and... "It broke you out in a rash "I interrupted her. "No I can't tell you what the secret it, you might go blow something up and hurt yourself, but ... ""I don't care. You're a hypocrite iv.

Your planning to gas some people at the gardens, your lab associates, and you think I'll blow up something if you tell me some ingredients."

"You're in a bad mood, I get it, I 'm gonna do it though. God I hate those people, my whole life people always wanted me to mix things together, and I always end up destroying them, I 'm not doing that anymore." I pretended that I was listening saying things like oh, while closing my eyes or huh and fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark outside, and the thunder and lightning outside of the window. I looked at her clock, it was only 5:34 am. I got up, scratching my head. I peeked through ivy's room, she was asleep with a bottle of vodka in her hand. I got up, and felt starving. I left quickly, and walked down the streets that still managed to be busy when people should be sleeping. I held my switchblade in my hand, tossing it back in forth in my hand with the blade open.

It had taken practice not to rip my hands apart, but I had learned a lot from knives. They dinit care if you bled. Weirdos were out now. I sighed continued walking. Drug addicts were preparing to leave the streets. Rapist and murders eyeing me. I dinit know if they were murders, but I could tell if they were rapist. Each street you turned, each sidewalk they always seemed to be there, and they'd eye you before your eyes met and then they'd look away. I turned an alley and ran into a heavy chest. "Hey baby "a man said his smile wide. I punched him has hard as I could in his groin with my fist. He groaned laughing something snapped inside of me. I whipped out my switchblade has hard as I could feeling blood running down my fist. He stepped back. "I like that "he licked his lips. "So you got anything' I want baby?" He stepped closer, and grabbed me by my shoulders. I attempted to jam the switchblade into his stomach he caught my fist, bringing my hand to his mouth and licking the blood off of it. The cold feeling and disgusted feeling in me wouldn't allow that, I punched him in the face now furious. He fell down, I continued to beat him over and over again. His face becoming blood and bruises. I rose the switchblade. Everything in me told me to kill him. "It's not worth it "a dark voice from behind me came.

I turned slightly to see batman. My eyes widened. The man grabbed my shoulders now overpowering me. The caped crusader quickly pulled him off of me, lifting him up from the ground staring this man in the eyes. I tried to breathe a little. I stood up from my knees. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I swallowed in the shakiness of this situation. I stepped back, shubbing my hands in my pockets. I turned around and went the other way. I sat on a bench at the park holding my swollen dirty fist. I was still shaking and that feeling inside of me was wrong. It made me feel wrong. I took in a deep breath. I lifted my eyes as I felt the sudden rush of light from the sun rising slowly hit my eyelids has I looked down. I watched for a little while, pretending maybe for a minute things would get better when I knew they probably wouldn't, and that some feelings never went away. I decided it was. Probably time to leave. I catched the bus, and got to the narrows where the warehouse was. I managed to make it in once piece. I was tired and hungry, and finally starting to feel calmer. Has soon has I got 4 feet closer to it, Rocco stepped out. He ran over and put a heavy arm around me. "hey man, you wanna go get some food I'm starving', how about you?" We both got in the car quickly, and Rocco backed out. I washed my hands in the men's bathroom for about 8 minutes before we ate. "So everything ok?" "Yeah, fine." "How'd things go?"

"Fine "Rocco told me. "We got a lotta money." I ate quickly and Rocco gave me a funny look. "Hey, you wanna go bowling?" Rocco asked me. Rock was a nice guy, he was a criminal but he was nice. He always asked someone else if they wanted to be a part of the fun. I wanted to go to sleep for at least 8 hours, but something made me agree to it. It wasn't too bad. Jacky was there too. "Hey wake up, lil bro." I blinked slowly at Jacky. "Dude, I took 6 of your turns cuz, you couldn't even keep your head up." "Were leavin' so go get up." I nodded sheepishly. I managed to stay awake during the car ride. Dopey was asleep in the back, while Rocco talked to me in the passenger seat. We got back quickly. I entered the bathroom, about to take a leak. I stared at my father who was getting ready to leave, because he was putting black around his eyes. He ignored me the most part, and I impatiently waited. He liked to do this to me. "How was the police department?" he smirked licking his lips. "Fine, how was Arkham 5 months ago?" He turned around smirking at me, tightening up the tie and tucking it into his vest. "You know. He licked his lips. "The foods bad." "It's your fault she's in there." He smiled. "Her fault you were born." He insulted me smirking. "Was it her fault you look like a god da** freak?"

He quickly grabbed me shubbing me against the wall. "You know with all those words, you have nothing to prove. Nothing, your remind me of my father. And I hateD my father "he said making the d pop through his red smile. "I'm sure he hated you too, a lot of people do you know. I can't wait till she sees you for the freak you are." "Why don't we carve you up and see how well you'll be able to talk then." He took out a switchblade rather quickly sticking it into my mouth. "Well look who's talking "I managed to say through the blade in my mouth. He breathed heavily. I don't know if he meant it or not but he sliced a small portion of my mouth, before letting me fall to the floor along with the blade. He grabbed his purple trench coat that had fallen from the counter to the floor. I spit on it with the blood. He laughed. He kicked me in my groin before slamming the door behind him. I dinit even have to go anymore. I sat leaning against the wall blankly has blood fell from my lips.


	3. Bingo 3-Fray

"FRAY?"

I finally decided to stand up, and spit out the blood. I winced at the slight pain that I felt by just breathing. It wasn't that bad, not noticeable at least. I left the room, I needed salt. I saw Rocco who was just about to leave. "Hey "I said casually.

"Do you have any salt?" I looked at the bottle of lemon beer salt in my hands. Oh well, it'd have to do. Afterwards it stung badly, and I wished that I hadn't said any insults. Rocco had gone to the new ice berg lounge, and I dinit feel like being here. Jacky had gone with him, so I guess I'd go wonder the city for a while. I took the subway to nowhere, and found myself running my tongue over the cut even though it hurt when I did, but it almost had a sort of satisfaction. I dinit know where I was going, I got off the subway quickly, and walked down the sidewalks. The sidewalks were busy, and soon enough I realized it was Bruce Wayne walking to his car in public. I was shubbed along the paparazzi, and stood back. He had his hair smoothed back and had sunglasses on. He was walking with a smooth walk, and ignoring them. And of course, his car stood out from all the other cars on the block. It was a Lamborghini aventador. I watched Bruce Wayne the prince of Gotham speed away and probably go home, or to party. I continued walking down the sidewalks. I dinit know where I was going, but maybe I dinit have to. I passed Sam who was loitering around a building probably waiting for someone. "Hey!" she called. "Dude what the h***, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" She asked. I had lost track of the days. My birthday was September 18 and I was born in 1995. "Today's September 17." "Funny, I don't remember telling you." She rolled her eyes. "Please, my grandpa's sal Maroni all I had to do was ask." She rolled her eyes. "See ya "she said suddenly and ran off down the sidewalk. I stayed out for a while. It began to grow darker, and summer was coming to an end pretty soon. I stopped at the gates to the Gotham gardens, it was empty. I stopped by the docks, but immediately turned around once I saw people over there. I took the subway back to the city, and quickly got off. I was walking closer and closer to passing the g.p.d. I stopped has I saw the man from this morning getting out. They took the handcuffs off of his wrists. This wasn't Gordon it was some other cop. I knew immediately this man worked for sal Maroni who had been declared innocent of killing a man by jury and judge. That's why he was free. He glanced at me, recognizing me has the kid this morning. His arm was in bandages and he was holding it with his other hand, and giving me a strange glare. "Ok, now get outta here "a cop told him. He nodded, still not taking his eyes off of me. He walked away and continued looking over his shoulder at me. I walked down the streets of Gotham everything beginning to turn into, lights and people. Words, words, words. I blinked slowly. It was cold. There he was again, his eyes on me. Everywhere I went, I smirked. I took out my switchblade holding it in my hand. "Hey kid, watch where you goin' "a man shook me, before walking away. "Yeah kid…watch where you're going "the man pushed me into a wall in the alley. Rocco shook me. "Hey, what's the matter with you? You need a rest man."

I finally realized it was Rocco. "Where am I?" I asked him. "It was beer salt I gave ya, not acid. What's wrong with you, you feelin' alright kid?" "Come on, I'm hungry you must be to." We both ate burger and fries and acted like we had never eaten in our lives. Rocco told me that he had the weekend with his daughter so I was gonna be alone. I watched the news in the dark. Nothing interesting. Maybe the hearing about sal Maroni, but other than that. Nothing. The joker entered the room tossing a knife back in forth in his hand, catching in has well. He dinit seem like he was in a bad mood. He left the room at least 3 seconds later. I played solitary by myself trying not to fall asleep. A deep voice quickly jolted me up. "You know, you suck at playing solitary. I'm sure. He licked his lips. "The batman can do better than that." "You're going to have to be a part of the plan tomorrow." "I'll be gone before you wake up." He waved his finger in front of me. "Were going on trip. Get up."

We got out of the car. I had no idea where we were going, but it dinit matter. From what it looked like, it was a club. I followed along promptly. While I got shubbed along, he dinit. The song price to play by stained was playing while people danced to the flashy lights. I blinked slowly. The more you hurt, the more you strain. The price you play to play the game, and all you see and all you gain. What you pay to play the game, the words repeated in my head. I had lost him, and was quickly shubbed into people. A random woman grabbed me, and rubbed against me. And all you step on with no shame. There are no rules. No one to blame. The price to play the game. I managed to make my way through more of the crowd. I looked above me, the stairway was up there. Sal Maroni was up there with his wife, and talking to someone. . The lights blurred my vision into something strange. I tripped over someone who was shorter than me. "Hey!" She shouted. I headed to the hall that lead to the exit. My vision was blurring even further. The light began to flicker has if it was broken. People were talking and making out near the exit, and flirting. There he was again. I turned around and headed back to the crowded room, filled with scum and sweat. I blinked slowly. But he traded everything for suffering, and found himself alone. Were melted to the bone. But I can still remember what his face looked like when I found him in that alley, in the middle of the night. I looked around. The flashy lights began again. 3 days no sleeping, he gave up eating. He sold his mother's rings, she said nothing and pretended not to know. I blinked slowly. What his face looked like. Tell me what you want tell me what you gone and done now. I managed to get through a few crowds, but it was like a wave. You just got shoved the more people came in. Get it over with. There he was again, looking for me. I made it up to the staircase after a few minutes. Maroni was facing me, and waved his finger over me. He indicated me to sit. "Wow clown, if I was stupid I wouldn't be able to tell you two were related, but maybe that's not being stupid. I got a thing for faces." "How much you want?" Maroni asked. "Uhh, half." The joker licked his lips. His gloved hands tapping the table making it shake. "Stop "Maroni said firmly. The joker lifted his eyes. He hadn't even noticed he was shaking the table. "And what would I be stopping?" "Look, I busted my legs for you a year ago. In fact I did 3 times because of you, you don't get to do things your way. Your doin' em mine, and I'll give you 30 grand to kill that judge , now we got ourselves a deal or what ?" His wife's voice rose. "30 grand, sal come on. This clown, this music, let's talk this over." He turned his head slightly sighing. "What makes you think that I want to talk to you, you're just a prop? Get her outta here James "Maroni insisted snapping his fingers. The joker cleared his throat. "Hmm, I gotta know. He licked his lips. "How many wives have you had?" "13 grand if you don't shut the h*** up, got it." The joker leaned forward. "Don't pretend to be something you're not sal, you're not. You're a deal maker, you're not Falcone, you and him have a thick line of differences. Your ...you're a negotiator "he said making the r pop has he spoke. He licked his lips. "You know I love attention sal, I'll leave my evidence behind. No one will even know you were involved." The joker rose his eyebrows through the thick greasepaint, staring at him with dead eyes. "We got a deal, but I won't shake on it till you get it done." The joker pulled on the grenade string in his trench coat. He licked his lips staring at the ceiling for a moment. "I'm a man of my word sal, and ya know. When I say I make the deals I mean it, now I'll kill your little judge and even get paid less." " why ?" Maroni asked scooting back slowly from the grenade. "It's not about the moneyyy. " He dragged on the y in a cartoonish voice. "let's say, I know her. And I'll do it for free."


	4. Bingo 4-Price to play the game

PRICE TO PLAY TO PLAY THE GAME

It was rather interesting that he was doing this for free. He was a monster that was one thing, another thing that always had me wondering was that I could tell the police any time I wanted. I don't think I'm afraid of him, but if I do what are they going to do to me. The drive was silent unless he was speeding and burning rubber, or humming something unexplained. I was lost in thought most of the time. It had been this way my whole life. Suddenly I remembered. I knew why, I remembered. It felt like she had been gone so long that she wasn't apart of crime or Gotham. She never was she was from Brooklyn New York. Ask anyone in Brooklyn or Gotham. They were to different things. If I did anything to betray him, to even damage her relationship with that bastard, she would never forgive. Acceptance, and ambivalence were the words that were making me think. I blinked slowly realizing he was getting out of the car. He slammed the door, still humming something. I watched him walk off. I continued to think, has he went into the warehouse. I wanted to think, but I could think enough to care.

I woke up with a hurting neck. I had fallen asleep, once again the same thoughts from yesterday rung through my head. Man, I need to change I finally thought to myself. Maybe that'd change things. I got out of the car rubbing my neck and thinking about how many people had been murdered in Gotham. I entered quietly. It was quiet. I went to the room I currently stayed in, and came out wearing the only other jacket I had, dark jeans and the same shoes. I entered his room. He was tightening his tie, and had no face paint on yet. "And I thought the face paint was bad "I insulted him quickly crossing my arms. He smiled. "How bad will things be, when I murder you an in alley." You won't I thought to myself, has if he read my mind he said "I will." "You know, did anyone ever tell you, that uh..You were... He licked his lips. "A smart a*** and a fiend?" "Coming from the murder" I muttered. He grabbed me shubbing me against the wall, I showed no fear giving him a stern look. "You know, uh I would love to carve that face. It's too bad your participating."

I left at least an hour later. I went to call Rocco.

No answer.

I fell asleep on a park bench late at night, and at morning I went to the phone booth once again, this time I got a message at least of him saying call me back later. Before there was nothing.

I hadn't eaten and I was starving. I walked down the sidewalk, Sam catched up like always.

"Hey jack, my grandpa would like to know if you'd join us for lunch." "What the h*** does Maroni want with me, no." "He won't bite jack, only if you bite him first."

"I'm glad you had arrangements. Bum "he muttered. I tightened my fist. "Your granddaughter is a w**** Mr. Maroni." His face tightened. "Don't bite me, and I won't bite you." Sam scowled out, me and made out curses at me with her mouth and kicked me in my shin underneath the table. Maroni slightly smiled. "I like your sense of humor jack, its classic. I can see you becoming a smart person, but then again your father's smarter than the average person. Don't let the looks fool ya." He watched the waiter pour wine into his glass. "Heard your mothers in the joint, make a deal and I can get her out." He smiled casually. "I'm not a pushover though, so don't worry "he told me. "I don't plan on it." "So how's the clown?" "Mr. Maroni, I don't do deals. I was hungry "I said raising my eyebrows at him. "Were all hungry for somethin' "he muttered. "I'm getting' old a by the time you doin' my granddaughter here, and havin' kids all be too old to care about this business." I nearly spit out the drink in my mouth. While Sam got up from the table and stormed off. He smiled winking at me. "Works like a charm, now, now my friend. We can get into business, who needs a little girl when ya got business in your god d*** hands." "By the way happy birthday, you're what 15 now? I remember when I was 15. Times gettin' darker all give ya that." "Ok kid, the joker got his work done or what, he killed this stupid b… he stopped has the waiter set food in front of us.

"Thank you sir "Maroni said. "You've got manners Mr. Maroni, I admire that. Most of the criminals in this town that I've met have none." "Ya got that right. So has he killed her?" "Don't know "I admitted. His upper lip quivered and he looked at me blankly. "Kid, I'm not a mean guy, but I know business when I see business. This judge isn't just no ordinary judge, she did ya daddy's hearing he did mine, and did Harvey dents hearing behind the scenes, heck, she even did ya mothers. None of the others got the balls to get rid of this chick, sure we all get ideas, and we all wanna get off clean. Except for ya father in that matter, but I'd like to live in a clean city, when all of this business is done with, I'm taken Sam and myself to Italy and I'm sayin' adios to this god da** city ."

"Why not leave now, you've got the money, you just got off of your hearing?"

"Think big kid, that's suspicious. 2nd of all business is low, 3rd, man's supposed to live nice aint he?"

"Sure I am Gotham's mafia, but it's not about that. It's about business and livin' good. Work and greed is all of my life. I'm done with it, ready to begin and get out of all this ...Scum."

"Look I respect you kid, my father was the mafia when I was growin' up, you'd be a good guy for granddaughter when she's all grown up, and now that were done with this matter. I need you to do somethin' for me."

Sam sat back down, and talked to her grandfather quietly. I only thought to myself, and wondered how I'd do this.

There was one thing for sure Maroni really was a negotiator, not a manipulator. He liked to talk things over. Be smart, and think of it has business no other sensation from negotiating simply business. My father was a manipulator and he got a large kick out of how he fooled people. I couldn't be around too long, I was afraid I'd be like him. I left the restaurant, and Sam still scowled me. I had to go see ivy. She was the one who needed help, she had been plotting to poison a whole garden of people. And she'd be doing it tomorrow.


	5. Bingo 5- Remind me of how crazy you are

"THIS IS HOW YOU REMIND ME."

I quickly got on the subway. I was going across town. I sat down in a seat, and tapped my foot impatiently. I had ignored the kicking on my seat, but it was only getting harder and harder by the minute. I turned around, my eyes a dark shade of brown on the bus. "You wanna stop now? " I asked the little kid with wide eyes that he had been caught, his mother looked at me with a bit of a disturbed look. "Don't talk to my son like that "she protested. I rolled my eyes lazily and turned around. The kicking stopped for 4 minutes, and then began again, once again I turned around. His mother was turned around talking to another woman, and not making attention. I took a switchblade out of my pocket quietly. I flicked it open and his eyes widened. "How bout you stop now, deal?" I asked. He shook his head, and put his foot down. I quickly put it away before anyone noticed, and relaxed and waited to get off the subway. I took out a cigarette box, and began walking to her apartment. I stopped for a moment. Reaching for the liter somewhere in my pocket. "Hey." I turned and looked at Rocco. "Can I bum one?" "Go ahead "I said. "So uh, whatcha been doin'?" "Nothing interesting rock, nothing interesting." He smirked, looking down and scoffing sand and cement with his shoe. "So…." Rocco said. Rocco looked around, jack was already gone. I knocked on ivy's door with the back of my hand. I waited for a while, and peeked through the hole in the door. I took out a paper clip, and unfolded it and twisted it. I bent down, and began twisting it through the door. I heard a click and pushed it open. "Ivy?" I called. It empty. I walked around, entered her room only to find a pipe. The bathroom door was shut, I knocked slightly on the door. "Go. Away." I twisted on the knob, before she could lock it I opened it. She was sitting on the floor. A knife on the floor, and tattooing needle, and some ink. I looked at her arms, she now covered. Roses and thorns covered her arms. "Get the f**** out of here!" she yelled at me. I crossed my arms. I blew away the smoke. I held the cigarette in my left hand, my arms still crossed. She stepped closer to my face. She was 5ft 7 almost 8 while I was 5 ft. 9. She was angry, she was high. Her eyes dilated, her bones glittery and angry. "Did you hear me?" She tried to slap me, I catched her hand by instinct. "Get the f*** off!" she screamed. I was stronger than her though, and it was obvious. "Hmm, what's this?" I said. Slightly smirking. She continued to pull back, only to be forward by me. "Cutting yourself up like a Virginia ham, nice." I let go of her arm, and she rubbed it. Her eyes watering. She wiped some tears from her eyes. "You're a crazy b**** "I muttered. I put my hoody over my head, has the wind blew and sat close to the docks smoking. Rocco looked closely for jack who had been gone for 3 days now, no sight of the kid. He was worried about him, but jack had always been able to take care of himself even when he had no one. Rocco walked close to the ocean, jack always liked to sit on the rocks down here. Maybe. He spotted jack who was sitting on a rock. Before he even got close enough jack knew, and said "Hi Rocco." "Hey kid."

He understood, jack had some troubles. The kid probably just needed. A break. He smiled, trying to remember the jack he use to know. The person he was now, was indescribable. 6 years ago….

"Gotcha ROCK!" From a distance it looked like the two were fighting, but closer in it was only play. Jack put Rocco in a headlock. Rocco smiled lightly has well has jack. Rocco flipped jack over on his back, and the two laughed. Worry free that was for sure. "Joker killed the judge, you seen the news?" "A little." "I think boss is curious to where you've been." "You look tired?" Rocco assumed. "I'm not "I answered. I watched the Atlantic sea faintly. I was bored, I dinit know if I was tired yet. "Kid, you better come with me." "How bout I better not?" I asked, joking around. "Look I'm not your baby-sitter, even though I act like one. You're like a little brother to me man." "Shut up "Rocco I said standing up and jumping down the rock and waiting for Rocco. We got back to the warehouse, rather quickly. Too quick for my liking. I say we, it was just me. Just me and him, Rocco had a daughter a few years younger than me who stayed with her mom sometimes and sometimes with him. I turned on the news quickly finding that the judge's death was on the news. Vicky vale began speaking for gcn. "The bloody scene here in trail wood Gotham, was even too graphic for investigators. Jude Miranda James, was brutally murdered and from evidence it appears to be on the jokers case." " 3rd degree burn marks, and was stabbed to death multiple times in all areas implying that she was stabbed by more than one person." "Investigators are guessing the cause of death." "So far, we believe the joker or his gang interrupted her in sleep, and took her to the bathtub to staggering hot water and dumped her head and beat it against the tub multiple times, while stabbing her from the back, and then finally taking her head out of the water and brutally ending her life." "Forensic scientist have found 4 traces of d.n.a, only one has been identified. If you've seen this man Howard Moore, please call the police department. "They showed a picture on the screen.

"Judge James will be missed for her gracious heart, and putting Gotham's worst citizens to justice, I'm Vicky vale for gcn in trail wood Gotham." I turned off the TV, and put my head in my hands. "Was that touching to you?" I turned to see the man who had murdered her. "No it doesn't touch me, you're sloppy."


	6. Bingo-6-Harlequin

"HARLEQUIN."

Harley was her name to me. Since I had set eyes on Harleen I knew she was mine, and she knew she belonged to me too. Her eyes are a soft coldness. She thinks she's free. I lick my lips. No, she isn't free. She never has been, even now she has a boss, and hasn't thought that I may be her new one.

She's my doctor so she tells me, I'm really her doctor. I'm the one giving free prescriptions, and yet she thinks she's free. She has pale blonde hair that's straight along her shoulders. She's cheap, she's fake, and she's mine. My interest in her was unexplained but it bothered me she thought she was free.

I'M FREE.

She's naive. She doesn't know that know, I won't tell her. She's manipulative, yes she knows what's she's doing, but she doesn't know what I'm doing to her. She's not free, and she's obsessed with me. I want her, and I want to tell her she's mine. I want to hurt her and tell her she's mine. I want her to coo over me, and tell me how good I am to her. I want to tell her she's stupid, blonde, pathetic, but most of all I want to tell her she's not free. She's my Harlequin.

Bruce sat at a meeting. Pretending was the only thing he did sometimes. He nodded his head in agreement since Mr. Fox was. He had no clue what they were talking about, he was thinking. No one needed batman. What would really get things done would be charity, he had been doing that though and his parents long before him. The joker was out, but his harlequin was in arkham, that someone how helped the subject she only slowed him down. He shook his head in his mind, he talked about him like they were nothing. They were people who needed help, and he talked about them like punching bags. He dinit like this person he was becoming, but he dinit know how to escape it. He nodded in agreement raising his eyebrows a little bit, pursing his lips a bit. He needed to pay attention. He looked straight ahead at Mr. Fox. "So Mr. Fox, this sound like a good deal to you?"

He felt stupid pretending he knew what he was talking about, Mr. Fox was a far more capable man than him, and everyone saw him has a selfish, prick, playboy. He remembered Rachel her sweet voice. "But it's not who you are underneath Bruce, it's what you do that defines you." He glared out of the window, his arms behind his back. "You alright Mr Wayne?" Mr, fox asked his voice concerned. "Yeah "Bruce muttered. "….dick should be home now, you stay safe and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Bruce asked being his true self for once to a friend. Fox chuckled. "I will Mr. Wayne, but you be sure to stay extra safe that suit cost a lot of money "he teased. They both shared a laugh, and made their way out of Wayne tower.

"Investigators still investigatin' "

Rocco laughed, throwing popcorn into his mouth, and catching all of it. "That judge sentenced me too, she is a hard one. She gave me 13 years in jail for shoplifting 2 pounds of candy, stealing in a tool shop, and for a high speed chase…oh and assault, aint that crazy?"

" dumba** " I muttered coldly. We continued to watch the news.

"Pamela isley arrested today, former break out from arkham. At the Gotham memorial gardens. 3 people dead from unidentified toxins, she apparently had an outburst of this city breaking and people being selfish, she's been diagnosed with bipolar 1 disorder, and is waiting for her hearing, currently in arkham." "Holys***…" I muttered. "We intently watched, before deciding wedinit care and leaving. I waited for Rocco outside of circle k. he was taking way too long, flirting with that girl probably. Sam appeared out of nowhere. She lived far out on the other side of town, with her grandfather since her parents were dead. Well one was dead the other was in prison. "Hi Jacky "she said. God she was annoying. "Nuvoloso, huh?" she asked. She spoke fluent Italian, English, a bit of Spanish, and a bit of Greek." I had no idea what that was. It sounded Italian. "It means cloudy jack "she told me, she smirked. She shubbed her hands in her pockets. "You seem to like a lot of Nero, but don't worry it looks good on you, I like viola and, argento, and maybe oro." She was good, no need to rub it in though. "What's Nero?" I asked curiously, peeking through the store to see Rocco flirting.

"You wear a lot of black colors, it looks good on you." "And viola, I thought that was an instrument?" "It's purple."

"Do you like purple?"

she asked raising her eyebrows rocking on her heels. "Hate it "I said avoiding her questions.

" I'm bored, but it wasn't like you were doing anything "she told me. " hey you know that girl Barbara Gordon, she kept looking at me like I was crazy on the bus, I cussed her out in Italian she dinit even notice .

" I don't care I wanted to scream. Rocco stepped outside. "Hey jack, I'll see you later she needs some. Help gettin' something out of the storage closet and into the store if you know what I mean." "You're sick "Sam told him. "Well, when you're an adult you can do it too." "Wouldn't do a fata*** like you." "Watch your mouth little girl "Rocco told her harshly. "Enjoy your wax clean. You're probably just a stupid, irresponsible bum with nothing else to do." And what are you? I thought. He shut the door behind him Sam dinit even flinch nor move. Someone else entered the store. He bent down height to height with the 5 5 girl compared to him. "Take your *** home girl, and shut the **** up." "Like I said, enjoy your wax clean, I know your daughter by the way. She probably wishes her father were there for her, it's too bad she'll never see the real him, and how less he cares about her." Sam walked off, and grabbed my wrist pulling me with her. "Man I got him right?" she asked. I jerked my wrist away from her. "Sam I know I'm the least person to talk, but your dad murdered your mother, and he abused you, your dad dinit care about you either, but then again who I to talk am." I had hurt her.

"I 'm bored, I'm supposed to be at the catholic chapel praying, I was afraid though. Why would he want me to be up there with him, when I'm just a stupid spoiled w**** off the streets." I rolled my eyes, and mouthed the words drama queen. She wiped away a tear. "You wanna hang out?" She wiped a tear away from her face. Her dark brown bob cut around her face, and her big jacket around her while her shorts made her cold along with her converse. She pulled her hat over her head a little more. I shook my head. "No, you should probably go home, I am." I walked off coolly.


	7. Bingo 7-Arkham riot

"ARKHAM RIOT."

Andrew Wilson was his name. He dinit like me ….so I decided not to like him either.

Ivy was in arkham and I had to admit I felt alone, well more of just an isolated feeling , but those things had never changed I had a feeling they'd always be that way. Rock was still with that lady somewhere in the seven elven closet, which could explain that isolated feeling,

I mean where you went when you had no one to talk to, no friends,. Well I had a lot of answers for that. Just none I wanted and few I could tolerate. The park, the arcade…and well that's where my ideas had ended. Still business went on, and I had helped with most of it. The arkham riots had begun …a week ago but now they had gotten bigger and it was worse at night, because mobs would start and just destroy things.

Ok so the deal was, everyone was pissed at what ivy had done to those people at the gardens.

Apparently the city's tired of crime, and they want their city back with batman gone. It was sad and funny in a way that they had chosen now out of all times to reclaim their city by doing their crimes during the night. Destroying buildings, setting fires to prove a point of how it feels by becoming lame amateur criminals themselves,

A pathetic attempt of Gotham's people, and it really shows you how stupid people are. Going with ideas and not really thinking about them. I liked to feel has if I wasn't born in Gotham.

I was though.

It'd be a little better if the water was a little warmer...at least then we could surf while being robbed.

The crazy thing about the Arkham riot's was that … criminals were protesting back on the north west side which where I was close to right now. It was stupid.

Crazy.

People protesting over stupid things only to realize nothing goods going to come out of it.

Right now the idea of the arcade sounded nice, I began heading back. Rocco put his hand on his shoulder. I gave him an annoyed look. "What's wrong with you…get off "I said pushing him away. He zipped up his pants. "We should go join that mob "Rocco gave me a stupid smile. He wasn't the brightest, of course he'd want to. Wouldn't he? "Those stupid pale, ugly a*** people think they can take our city, I mean come on take back their city while they watch Paula dean stick her wrinkly old hand up a turkey's a*** ."

I smirked.  
"Boss aint got nothin' to do tomorrow. Say while not have a little fun."

"Forget it, Gordon's got his crew over there. It's a bad idea. I 'm already in trouble for apparently being a wannabe." "So when did you turn into a giant pu…..

We both stared at the people screaming. I saw a few people dancing past cars, and throwing trashcans through window shops. Me and Rocco ducked has a trash can went flying over our heads.

I saw a stupid grin on rock's face. He ran to the window shop, jumping inside. I looked around before following him. "Stuff ya pockets, everything "he told me.

I found the cash register. I shook it. Rocco threw me his shot gun. I caught it stepping back. I shot it quickly, and pulled it open. "My gun?" I heard Rocco's deep voice call back.

I opened the register. Money. The man who had been in here, grabbed a handful of cash. I tripped him, and watched him fall through the glass next to the one he had broken through. I grabbed the cash out of his hand, while Rocco and I ran for it.

We both laughed, and I wouldn't lie. Everything was so much

Fu***** better when you dinit have to think about the consequences. We ran for a while before we stopped. "How much out get?" Rocco asked. He was out of his breath. His eyebrows wide from running and he was breathing hard. "You're out of shape "I told him with a faint smirk. He shrugged. "How much?" he asked again this time a little firmer. I began counting. "230 bucks rock "I said. "Well looks like we're livin' well you wanna go out for dinner?"

We were both tired so we ended up eating at a pizza place, with pretty good pizza. Falcone's, ironic right? Salvatore Maroni owned this place. Well now he did. The funny thing was the guy who owned it was a friend of Falcone's from New York, he liked the name. I looked up at Rocco, I jerked for a moment.

"What?"

"What do you mean what Rocco, you have pink eye go look in the mirror!" I said a little too loud.

"Is it red?" He asked a little concerned. "Blood shot."

He muttered a curse and quickly excused himself to the bathroom. Man..Pink eye was contagious just hoped I dinit get it from him.

Rocco looked in the mirror examining his left eyeball. It was surrounded by a red color and a tad pink.

"Ah sh** "he said softly another man looked at his eye. "You got it too, everyone's getting it from all over the city, gross stuff. I got it from my twin sons just last week." "Well ...Last time I had this, you know I was only 7 …what do you do to fix it?" The man dried his hands with paper towels checking his watch. "Eye drops and well….

I stared around, hoping I dinit get that. I've never had it before and well I heard it's gross. Sam sat across from me. "My grandpa owns this place "she said smiling, holding her chin in her hands. Her eyebrows scrunched. "You hear about the riots?" "Yeah, it's crazy down there."

Rocco came back. Sam stared at him. "EW, you have pink eye ...You need to go to the doctor and get some antibiotics and some eye drops." Her face disgusted she got up walking passed him and going back into the kitchen where they were making the pizza. We got to the apartment, and I went to sleep on the couch. Too tried to really think.

I blinked slowly, except for it felt like a sticky gew. I groaned. I opened my eyes barley to find they were irritated and it felt like someone had dumped sand in them. I got up quickly and looked in the mirror.

Gross.

I watched the news for a while, trying to blink has much has I could because it felt better. Boss was already gone so it must have been important. Rocco walked in. "You gave me pink eye "I said giving him a hatred look. He shrugged. "Dam* kid, I dinit mean to..." he tossed me some eye drops. It felt a little better afterwards. Not too much. We both had breakfast at the diner, Rocco was wearing sunglasses. He was afraid of what people thought. I wasn't. F*** those people, what made them so much better than us while they eat the shi* out of their babies diapers. A woman tapped me on the shoulder. "Are. Are you alright son?" she asked she was elderly and her hands felt like they would snap on my shoulder. "I'm fine, how bout' those titties?" She gasped and me in Rocco laughed, and went back to eating are food. A man tapped me. "Young man, my wife here was just trying to be kind ...You young people are so disrespectful." "I would like you…to apologize to my wife young man." I nodded. I turned to the woman. "I'm sorry about those titties "I went back to eating and then me and Rocco left not even paying a tip. " We were on those news sorta, they dinit a get a good look at are faces. Anyways man, we got time to spare my boss your dad needs us at the docks at 12:45 am." "Why so serious Jacky?" he asked me shubbing me into someone slightly. I shubbed him back. "Why so serious my a** rock." We both laughed walking down the sidewalk.


	8. Bingo 8-Candy

CANDY

"You wanna go to the skate park?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Sorta."

"Ok then."

Rock liked the skate park, it was usually quiet during the day, but that was only because no one else was here but young adults, and kids who ditched school.

Rocco was still wearing the sunglasses even though we were both feeling better, and it was barely noticeable.

"Hey, you watchin' me?"

I thought about ivy, how was she going to get out..i wondered if I could go visit her. I couldn't visit harl...There was too much of a chance in that.

"Are you watching?" Rocco's voice was irritated and he demanded my attention. I turned slightly bored, and watched him. He went down the hill and did a flip and then went back up again.

I dinit care, Rocco walked up to me. "Ok you go now." He handed me the skateboard.

Today was a slow day, the days were getting shorter, while the nights were getting longer which was why I always preferred the summer more. I waited for Rocco outside of 7 eleven he was flirting with that whore inside. I crossed my arms leaning against the building waiting. "Yo jack!" I heard. I lifted my eyes hearing my name, and searched till I saw arms waving to me.

Andrew Wilson stopped, and used his middle finger to rub his eye.

He then switched and gave me the middle finger with both of his hands waving them at me. He was laughing. I stared at him the more I saw him the worse I felt. I hated him. Has long has I remembered. It was a waste of time though. I'd find a way to get even later. Maybe. Andrew began walking up closer. He had a drink in his hand, crème soda.

He dumped it all over my shoes.

Which was a big.

Mistake.

I shubbed him into a car in the parking lot. His face landed on the grass. I grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. He groaned and swore at me in bits of pieces. "You stupid f*** "I said, I pulled his arm further behind him and he groaned. "I did your mom behind last night, she's got a nice pu.. I jammed his face so hard that the glass from the car cracked and his forehead bled while his nose was bleeding. I noticed the nosy people staring. I let him go and put my hoody over my head walking off. Rocco was probably still fu***** that wh*** at 711.

These were the bad thoughts, and once they were there they wouldn't f****** go away.

"Well at least the riots have seemed to slow down Master Wayne "Alfred said. His attitude was has usual calm collective. Alfred knew it wasn't good enough for Bruce Wayne or batman. It had taken him awhile, but they were two different people and it would stay that way for the better. Till mister Wayne was done with this heroic act for the better of himself. " not good enough for me Alfred ' has usual he was busy checking crime rates, reading the news more in detail different from what Bruce Wayne would do. He'd glance over at it and laugh, and make some sarcastic joke and say he dinit care. The real work had begun. "Alfred…these. These criminals they still. They still haven't done anything. It's like their waiting. "This was what truly worried him, he always felt like they were there even when they were miles away locked in arkham, or still in the city staying quiet. "Master Wayne. Don't forget that no matter the man, evil or pure. A man must eat has well. Has sleep, has yourself mister Wayne "the English man said. "Don't forget that their human. Don't forget that you're human." Alfred gently set the tea on the table and walked off.

Barbara watched the strange girl, her name was Samantha. She was weird, and she was a jerk. She always acted has if she was better than everyone else. She was sitting in a tree licking a lollipop. "You're the commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon. Sometimes you write articles in the newspapers. My grandfather reads them all the time."

"Can't imagine why "Barbara said rudely, her voice firm. She crossed her arms over dark green shirt that said gcu. The girl's grandfather was in the mafia, he owned half of this city. Still they had no proof of his criminal works. Barbara bit her lip. Sam tilted her head. "Your fake, the average girl "Sam said smiling. "Sleepovers, boys, pretending to be a goodie, goodie while you gossip about girls behind their back."

Barbara really wasn't sure how she got in this conversation she had been reading underneath the tree and hadn't noticed the girl above her. Barbara clenched the book in her hand tighter.  
"Ok first of all your grandfathers sh**, you smoke weed, and you act like your better than everyone else, it's pathetic."

"It's alright for me to talk, but say one more thing about me, and I'm kicking you're a**." "And don't be such a jealous twit, I know all the boys love, me and by the way I know I'm a ….she mouthed the words bit** jumping down the tree and slamming her black converse shoe into Barbara's book into the mud around the tree. She walked off has if nothing had ever happen. Sam sat at the park's bridge. She was leaving Gotham for a little while, she'd be back later though. Barbara grabbed her muddy book. This was a library book. She sighed faintly, and looked at the clouds slowly forming in the sky. She was going to take the bus home, her parents were busy tonight. She walked down the sidewalk she saw this one kid who was always around time, she was pretty sure he was a thug. He was always in some sort of violence, but she had to admit he was kind of. She thought of what Sam said, and she kicked an empty soda bottle down the sidewalk.

Maybe she was right.

The joker hummed some foreign tune watching the news. He never just decided mayhem, just every time Gotham needed a wakeup call. When they were getting a little too settled in that this was their perfect little city. He loved the pain he could cause him, and the heroine like feeling it gave him afterwards. He was a sociopath, but who wasn't. He dinit miss Harley but he did need her. She was useful in ways. She was a pretty doll, she helped carry the bags of money, she was a charmer, and she was a broad that he had to admit was perfect for him. He managed to forget about jack. The kid wouldn't talk to him, not yesterday not 2 weeks ago. He dinit know maybe some teen angst that was the best thing about being a teenager he licked his lips unconsciously and watched Vicky vale, Gotham's favorite woman who did the news.

Andrew wiped the blood off of his face in the 711 bathroom. The blonde lady was on her lunch break and said he could wipe his face, the banging sound was coming from the storage room and it was loud. He dinit like jack. Stupid a** prick, he dinit like anything about him. They had gotten into a little mess. He was only kidding, dinit the kid know how to take a joke? It was a piss joke, it wasn't going to hurt anyone was it. that kid was way too serious, he'd steal some candy from the store since the counter lady was busy with someone, and then maybe go find jack so he could apologize.


	9. Bingo 9-You

YOU

Andrew gave Matthew a high five going down the street. "Where you goin' man?" The dark skinned boy asked smiling his eyes lit, curious. "Aw, nothin' man, I'll see you later "Andrew waved heading down the sidewalk. Where did this kid even like to hang, he had no clue. He usually saw him around 711 with Rocco, they hung out a lot. Maybe he'd be there, heck maybe he was at the park. He walked to the park, whistling. He passed a girl by the bridge and whistled that tune, which sorta meant that he liked what he saw. "Pervert "she said firmly. He smiled turning around. "You girls you always want a guy to hit on you, and when they do its like "oh gross, you're a perv." Sam giggled her eyes brightening. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Well if you want a country, I'm from Italy." "Oh so you guys have good pizza, and you wave your hand around like..." he motioned his hand making her laugh once again. "We American stereotypes, you guys have stereotypes there?" "Doesn't every country?"

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." "Andrew."

"You probably don't know him. But uh, have you seen jack around here?"

"You know, real sulky to serious, black messy hair, jacket?" He imitated jack in a goofy way. Sam dinit smile at that though.

"He's my friend kind of. Or at least I like to pretend. I saw him earlier, I asked him where he was going he told me gothic palace apartments. Which probably means he's seeing Jacky." "Do you know the room number, or should I wait?" "What do you want from him?" Sam asked, her eyes curious now. She stared at the boy with brown bangs and a goofy look on his face who seemed like he joked a little too much and talked a little too much. "I was kinda bein' a little douche earlier, I wanted to say sorry." Sam smiled. "Well, you should just wait, and he's probably not going to give a dam* what you say."

"Gotta try right?"

"Anyways, are you Goth or do you like Goth people?"

"I'm not Goth, and neither is jack, ok?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. You're really cool...sam. "

"I hang out at the skating ring usually, or sonic ...so if you wanna hang out just look over there."

Sam smiled calmly. Andrew whistled at the foot of the staircase waiting. "So you got any valium on you jack?" Jacky asked smiling leaning over the chair. I shook my head looking at this crazy lunatic. "No, I'm just saying that you need to be at the docks tonight." "Ok man I got it" Andrew said his manner was strange, and he was a drug addict so you couldn't really ask why. "Yeah, you sure?" I asked knowing how forgetful and high he could be. "Yeah I'm sure." Andrew heard the voices, and went up the staircase, his clammy hand going up the wooden rail. He saw the door opened a crack, and recognized jack's voice. He knocked on the door accidently pushing it open. Jack stared, and Jacky only grew confused then angry. "Who is this mother f*****?" "Watch who you're talking too!" Andrew said. He was getting nervous being around guys a little taller than him, who were from a bad side of town. Jacky stood up, has well has jack. "You wanna fight little man?" Jacky asked, the tension growing and Andrew swallowed his hand getting sweaty. Before anyone knew it, Jacky tackled Andrew and punched him in the face 4 fast times.

Blood from his news ran, and Jack came over. He shubbed Jacky off. Sweat dripped off Andrew's forehead, he punched jack has hard has he could in the eye hearing him groan and ran for the door. He tripped over a beer bottle. The beer bottle smashed into tiny pieces and Jacky lunged at him, his eyes red from alcohol insomnia and heroin, he began pounding on him. Andrew tried to shield himself defensively with his arms. He grabbed another beer bottle off the carpet and smashed it onto Jacky's head, blood ran down his faint blonde hair. Andrew shubbed him away. Andrew faintly trembled, his lips quivering. Jack grabbed him by his collar. And punched him has hard has he could. Andrew blinked slowly and imagined the bell from boxing, blood ran past his lips. His head fell onto the carpet. Jack put his hands around his throat. His eye was a bit bloody from him punching him so hard, and that's when he realized jack was trying to help him earlier. His face grew red, and he finally got the strength to push him off and gasp for air. He and jack were already up. There was nowhere to run. He grabbed a knife laying on a table his hand trembled.

"You f**** up "Jack said.

"You're about to you little bit**!" Jack walked up straight to him, and he wasn't afraid that he had a knife. Jack punched him, he fell into the bathroom door that was barley open his head landing on the side of the bathroom tub. He groaned and only felt his head being dumped into the toilet. He screamed against the water, he jammed jack in the stomach with his elbow and took a gasp for air. He reached for the knife he had dropped. Jack took out his own personal switchblade, flicking it with his wrist. "You know I fu**** your mother last night, b**** can scream!" Andrew tackled jack surprising him, they were now halfway in the room and half way in the hall.

Andrew punched him in the face. Jack jammed the blade into the side of his back. He was out of breath, and only a whimper came out. Jack scooted back. They were both gasping for air. Andrew crawled on his hands feeling the warm blood flow through his yellow Hurley shirt. Jack was in the corner, his dark hair in his face. He breathed hard, and Andrew got out words. "Help?" Jack's eyes were so dark.

Too dark, he got up slowly and helped him. Andrew took out the knife and jammed it into the side of jack's body." were even now "tears running down his crystal grey eyes. Andrew fell down the stairs grabbing jack's hoody has he fell. They both landed in a thud down the stairs. I coughed up crimson and slowly crawled pulling the knife out of the side of my body. I managed to get up grabbing the doorknob to the exit in the front, and pulled myself. People stared, and a woman ran to help Andrew who was barely breathing. I headed out of the apartments, grasping the side of my body in the rain. I had been wearing a jacket unlike him, it couldn't have been that bad. I breathed faintly. I wondered if I was going to die, maybe.

Possibly.

"On the ground now!" An officer yelled. I dropped the switchblade, dropping my knees to the ground and lifting my hands.

The words from that song. I had heard it so long ago.

You

You…


	10. Chapter 10-Shiver

SHIVER

Andrew groaned the woman helped him up.

He winced and took in air which only made it hurt more. His breathing deepened, they walked outside and she set him in the seat of his car, taking him extra strength has well and effort. He felt bad man this was all his fault. He was going to get in trouble likely, jack was probably going to find him and make him pay, and they'd get in trouble for violence in public.

She drove him to the hospital, and asked him to keep pressure. He was so scared, he had never been stabbed. He had gotten into fights but none like this, and he felt like an idiot because he hadn't realized jack was trying to help him and he f***** it up by punching him and dragging him down the stairs with him. And if he and that Goth girl sam. Were really friends well….he ruined his chances with her, and she was the coolest girl he'd ever met. He tried to think about her during the drive, pressing his hand against the bleeding wound.

I bit my lip had they put handcuffs on my hands. " f*** you guys " I muttered.

"Yeah, f*** you too kid." Andrew was an amateur he dinit get me bad, because it dinit hurt that bad, the fall had hurt more than the stabbing because I hit my back to hard against the wall. Shi*...How was Jacky going to get to the docks now….shi*…

"I gave you one more chance, and you disappear. I want to know who you are because if I don't get any answers well were looking at some pretty big dam* problems "Jim said to the boy who was sitting across from him. "Are you on any sort of drugs, prescription or. Otherwise?" Jim was checking off everything he told him in the boxes on that paper.

"No."

"Have you ever been arrested b…..well we can check that one off because here you are now " Jim muttered to himself.

"Do you have any medical diseases anything like…hiv…?

"No" he answered again firmer, probably meaning he dinit like the question. Jim sighed.

"Do you like to hurt people jack?"

"Depends who it is."

"Ok…do you ever have feelings of anger most of the time?"

"No."

"What's this for anyways?" I asked leaning back in the chair, which made the wound hurt more. "It's a medical evaluation just in case you need to spend some time at a place to get. Help."

I smirked. "You look really familiar but I've never seen you anywhere around. Just in here, in this very room. Talking to me."

Jim stuck his hands in his pockets. "This is getting old jack." "The only thing I know about you is that your name is jack and your probably say in your teens." "Who do you live with jack?" Just soon a girl burst in with red hair and light grey eyes. "Uh…dad?" she asked, she obviously dinit want to talk to her dad while I was in the room. Gordon quickly got up. "Stay right here dam* it "was all he said leaving the room. I quickly shook my hands furiously, the handcuffs around my wrist. He kept the desk clean nothing but a piece of thread, and a button. I sighed, I got up and wondered around the room, he had locked me in here. No window just a door that was locked. The girl suddenly came in and my attention was on her. She tried to ignore me, and took out a key opening up the desk, and quickly grabbed something I couldn't see. She locked it, stepping back has if I was going to hurt her or something. "I see you around, Samantha and you always hang around 711, you must of've done something that made my dad mad." She was nervous. She stepped back shutting the door behind her. I quickly shook the door since she was locking it. "Let go "she said firmly. "Open the f****** door and I will, why your dad would let you come in here all alone."

"Please you're just some ….amateur pussy." I stuck my hand through the door and she jammed the door on my hand. "Give me the key "I said through the pain. "If I'm such an amateur why hasn't your dad done anything about the riots, why have I gotten out of this place 3 times, in only a few months then, huh? Your daddy's an amateur you bi*** "I said.

I grabbed the key while she wasn't looking. Gordon pushed open the door hitting me in the face a bit. " dam* it Barbara. I told you not to come in here, I told you to wait. Why don't you ever listen?" He asked, his voice firm and irritated. He glanced at her, and she looked down feeling guilty and stupid. I smirked. Jim looked at me. "I'm sick of it, kid let's go." He grabbed me by my arm. "Where are we going?" I demanded has we got outside and he walked me to his police car, which was a dodge. I had no idea, I was soaked in rain. I heard talking outside, but it was hard to see with so much rain.

Sam sat at a table in falcones. She was staring at the ice in her water. So plain, so cold, and dull. She blinked slowly, bored out of her mind.

Officer Renee Montoya got inside of the car. There were no words spoken which had to be the strangest part. "Where are you taking me?" I finally asked bitterly after a while, she looked at me through the mirror above her head, and I stared back into the mirror at her dark brown eyes. "Just a place for troubled teens, like you, you'll spend 3 months there, and then 3 months at a place for psychological treatment." I only stared in the mirror. "You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious."

She led me in, me in front of her. The walls were all a faded blue looking color, and we stopped at a receptionist desk. The woman looked really mean.

Bit** I thought has I stared at her and she stared back.

"Keep lookin' boy I'll show you some pain you aint even felt before." " Fuc* you bi*** "I said leaning in front of her face. Renee led me to a cell, and I could already see there were clothes. "I remember being like this like I was a kid. I know what it's like and how it works."

"No you don't "I said giving her a faint smile. She shut the cell and walked off quickly. Damn I thought. 3 months I wouldn't be out till January it'd be 2010, then 3 more months and I'd be out in April. I fell asleep against the cell bars.

"Get that uniform mr, it's time to get up sleeping beauty we got a long day ahead of us." I blinked slowly and muttered the words "sleeping beauty my ass." I changed and they let us have breakfast. It'd too bad I wasn't hungry. I sat at the table looking at the other teens. Some obese. Some small and frail. All sorts. Friend's dinit come easy at least I wouldn't think so in here. I'd rather rot alone. There was class like a normal school, stricter, this place was red neck. Hardcore Christian and I dinit even believe in god. I was pretty sure my father had been a Christian and my mother had been a catholic before they were crazy and turned into pyschos. I sat at the desk staring at that ugly nun. "Excuse me son, were on pg. 234 in our bibles." I flipped to the page and then stared. Sam looked at the TV from upside down. She was supposed to be at catholic private school. But she really dinit feel like going today. She changed the channel.

We had gym afterwards, and they patted us all down. One guard was a little too close to my ass. He began patting down the lower part. "Hey! " I yelled feeling his hand too close for my liking. A kid I recognized mark looked over giving me a smile laughing. "You wanna back off a little bit?" I asked. The officer stood up a few inches above me

. "Who do you think you're talking to boy?"

"I know who the f*** I'm talking to and I'm telling you to get your hand off my**."

A whole bunch of the juveniles laughed, it made me feel uncomfortable. They laughed, it wasn't funny though. I felt a burn on my face that's when I realized he slapped me. "Recognize, I'm here to help you. So don't be a little bit** because I'm patting you down."

"Only a little bitc* would let someone pat them down and grab their** officer "I said firmly. The juveniles burst out laughing. "Dude you got a point "the Hispanic boy beside me said. The officer stepped up breathing in my face. We all were dismissed to the gym, the girls on the other side, and boys on the other side. The Hispanic boy sat by me on the bench. "I just got in here you know man. Yesterday."

"What'd you do?" he asked. "Stealing, fighting "I muttered. "You?" I asked making small talk while staring at the kids playing basketball. "Oh. I stabbed my papa man…he pissed me off you know. No put*'s gonna do me like that." I smiled faintly.

"Is he alive?" I asked. "Yeah, he's alive. He just got a restranin' order on me I aint allowed to be near him."

"My names fransico, what about you man?"

"Jack."

He nodded. "How long you in?" He asked.

"3 months." "Hmm, my mama want me out by January she don't care what papa thinks ...he hurt her you know. Punch her, slap her like some bi***." "They go hard on the Mexicans …my brothers and the blacks here, those white kids are safe." "You aren't gonna shank me for that are you?" I joked with him seriously. "No man, it aint about the race. They want us to fight. Be against each other. You look like you're mixed anyways "he muttered. "Those…you see those guys over there?" He pointed to the Hispanic boys playing basketball talking to each other in Spanish. "Yeah "I muttered. "My brothers over there, he robbed a jewelry store and punched a lady in the face, he's 18." "I gonna go hang out with them in a few days. Where I belong. You can consider us cool though, just don't fuc* it up alright "he said. I smiled. "I know what that means."


	11. Bingo 11-Jupiter

JUIPTER

Rocco looked around for jack. He'd been gone for 2 weeks now, no one had seen him. Man the kid had just disappeared.

It wouldn't be the first time jack had been gone for weeks though he'd done it before and had come back has if he had never left. Boss hadn't said too much, I mean he was like where's jack. Jacky had shown up and mentioned they both got in a fight. Boss was curious, I could tell he just dinit want to talk about it. Riots seemed like they were though, so it was back to more casual business instead of planning days when the cops wouldn't be around. He missed Harley more and more. He thought about her almost every day. Behind that makeup she was just like a little girl. Pale tan skin, soft baby blue eyes. Perfect nose, and the best lips he had ever seen. The shape of her face was narrow, and her skin looked soft. And that laugh and light blonde hair.

He missed her, he had always liked her. He** boss probably missed her too.

Sam sat on the ledge of the bridge looking down at the water. Andrew stood there.

"Did you talk to him?" "We got in a fight "Andrew said.

"I was being stupid, I punched him which kind of started the whole thing between me and him. " Sam Smirked sarcastically. "Actually to be honest..." He bit his lip, staring off at the water then at sam. "He kicked my ass I kicked his ...you know. I'm not sorry, he's an asshole and I'm glad I stabbed him."

" I'm only apologizing now…because I know how much you like him." "First of all I don't like him like that, he's my friend a**hole, 2nd I like you, and I don't care if you stabbed him but if you ended up killing him then we might have a little bit of a problem. 3rd have you seen him around?"

It was the same thing every day and I was kind of getting used to it. The officer was filled with shi*. Me and mark usually spoke and if not it was fransico always wanted to say hi. We sat in class doing math. "Do your work "the officer said to the girl with black long weave her eyes dark has she stared at him. "I don't get it "she said, a few people laughed. "Mother Lisa, crystal doesn't get it here, you asked for help yet, huh?" he asked her.

This time it was officer john. She only stared at him. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go ask her for some help then shall we?" She began screaming loudly, she smacked his hand over and over again trying to make his hand let go. "Don't touch me!" Her screams were loud an annoying has the nun came over and tried to help. The officer pushed her aside. "You think doing heroin is gonna help you change, huh?" " fuc* you!" she screamed and bit his arm. He pulled out his tazor and quickly tazed her, her body jerked has he muttered the words fuc* and the officers gently took her and rushed her to the nurse. I sat on the bench in gym. Fransico sat down beside me. "Man you gotta try this?" I looked in his hand. It was a joint. I smirked.

"You put anything on it I should know about?" I teased. "You aint gonna owe me nothin' man, my brother gave it to me…I trust you." I dinit believe him. Not. One

Bit.

I grabbed it quickly when the guards went to go see what the girls were yelling about. I smoked it for 7 seconds before giving it back to him. "You done a joint before?" He asked me. I nodded. "I've done cocaine, valium, and weed. That's it." "And I thought I was bad man." I exhaled the vapor leaning back.

I relaxed leaning against the back of the bench. "Heroin, and meth…that's the shi* that fuc*s you up "I muttered. Fransico took another shot, and mark came over seeing us. "You mind if I take a little bit of that?" Mark took it, pretending to do a dance while smoking it and handing it back to fransico. We all got a little high after 2 minutes. Mark was faintly laughing while fransico and I were spaced out and relaxing. Mark told me he was getting out in a few weeks, he had stolen a bunch of overpriced candy from an overpriced store, and his dad thought he had learned his lesson which was the wrong perspective. He left the next week. I told him one thing though. "Tell Rocco that I'm here, and that all he has to do is come bail me out." Knowing rock he probably wouldn't. To do this he would have to get through the police, and everything he had on him was bought with stolen money, stolen, or fake.

Ivy leaned against her cell, she was beside Harley but only temporarily. Harley's giggles made her smile, even when it all seemed darkest at most. They had begun to write each other. There was a crack through the wall, small enough just for paper to fit through. Doctor Hugo would always give her thin pieces of paper and ask her what she wanted to do to that piece of paper. He was a pathetic excuse of a psychiatrist, what the h*** did he want her to do with the piece of paper stick it up her… anyways she had found a small pencil with just barley any eraser in the bathroom. They'd pass it back in fourth. She grabbed the note and began to read. It was late, and Harley would probably be going to sleep.

She blinked for a moment hearing guards talking outside of her cell, she then turned back to the paper and began to read to herself.

 _Hey red, it's me again. I now truly don't know who it would be anymore. I have to be honest though, I'd never expect anyone has wonderful, smart and cool has you to end up in this looney bin. I miss my pudding, because he feels has if he's so far away even though he's not. I miss jack and his eyes. I miss not being able to look at your face red, I've never had any friends really. And you were the only one, probably the forever one who will always be there. I miss being normal, but it always takes someone normal to do things that are not so normal. Being a criminal is the best heroin I've ever had. Candy coated, with a passionate feeling that dies down when it's all over. Being high to yourself and being kissed in the air by everything you've ever wondered if you could do and everything you think you can do. I miss that feeling and I love the sprinkles of the pain. I lost the girl named Harleen, tell me what happened to her, and tell me what she was like._

 _Your friend, Harley._

Something made her cry. A clear tear ran down her green eyes. She blinked has another one rolled down. It was just that last part. Tell me what she was like. She had known Harleen at arkham, and of course not as well has she knew her now. Then she was the quiet misunderstood woman , very serious. Now she dinit know if she was being her true self or what, she just hated to know that she was sad when she was so beautiful when she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12-Check up

LAYLA

I was out of the juvenile prison before i knew it. i sat in comissioners gordon's office, he was staring at me, and i wished i could push up his glasses that were sliding down his nose.

" so you gonna talk, or shall we have another round of punishment."

" you know i'm going to pretend that dinit sound wrong " i said staring at him. " your a native from gotham , that much is ture, who are your parents ."

I shrugged. " i dont know " i said, looking around the room so i would'nt have to look at james gordon in front of me . " you know i did a background check on you, and i asked some people i knew to find more about you."

" you have a friend , everyone calls him Rocco. his name is johnny wilson , he's a 30 year old man, long criminal record. he worked for the joker several times, you wanna tell me what the he**'s going on now , that i know about your friend?" he asked. i smirked.

" It really would'nt matter, i'd rather go back to the juvenile center."

" oh really, jack francis , is that where you'd rather be, not with your grandfather in new york, or with your grandmother in sanfransico california ?"

" They dont mean shi* comissioner, is that all you got, you know some old hags, and now you think you know me ?" i asked. " your 15 years old , birthday september 18th in 1994 , i can keep going francis , when do you want to tell the truth ."

" I 'm actually curious to what you know " i said scooting foward. " you know your a hard case, there's barley any record of you actually being alive on this planet earth, except for you physically being in front of me , i talked to your grandmother ms quinzel, and her daughter is harleen quinzel the joker's girlfriend, is it just me or am i seeing connections here ?" he asked. i shrugged. " i dunno , i don't see anything " i said lazily, and then looked at the clock on the wall, before looking back at him. " but then again ms quinzel has a son named matthew francis quinzel he's in new york right now, and your grandmother isn't talking . i know your one of there kids, and i have a strange feeling that harleen quinzel is your mother."

" A feeling, below or above ?" i asked. he sighed, and blinked slowly . he was frustrated. " your grandfather wouldn't even answer the phone, were looking for your friend rocco right, stacy moore works at seven eleven down the street, and she's found a little more then she should about your friend rocco working for the gotham police department since 2006 ."

I knew she was a bit** i thought. " keep rock out of this . he doesn't have anything to do with it " I said firmly . i blinked. " johnny wilson has two daughters , we have there record, why dont we have yours ?"

I shrugged, the comissioner was having so much fun, and i wanted to break him apart for every smile in his eyes i saw. " rocco works for the joker, i know you have a part in it too , mrs quinn escaped arkham before we could question her, but when we find her , things are going to be answered. your not going for adoption because you'd only escape and go back to your old life, so i'll wait till i get it through your head ."

" and ever threaten my daughter again jack, and you'll never get out of any juvenile center again, but i thought we'd take a bigger step to while your doing this, and go with a mental check up ." my eyes widened. officer montoya came in, and told me to get up. i focused on getting my handcuffs loose in the back seat. it was too late we were already here.

we entered the blank hospital. " what's he here for renee ?"

" just a mental evaluation , gordon doesn't like this one."

" He usually goes easier on them " the dark secretary said. " how long is he staying ?" the woman asked. " we should discuss that when he's here ." a man behind renee , an officer. he was much stronger than her, and if i escaped he 'd be the one to tackle me , considering i was 3 inches taller then her. " nice to meet you son, what's your name ?" she asked. " fuc* you " i sneered. she gasped at my language and the men in white coats took me from there. i struggled, has they grabbed me. " you know montoya , you said this was a mental evaluation not a fuc**** nute house !" i yelled, has they shubbed me through the halls. renee pursed her lips has she watched them take the troubled teen down the hall. she dinit understood why gordon hated him so much, he was just a troubled kid. this place dinit look to bad. you could where normal clothes unless you did anything they thought was to distubring , and go through days like a normal person, except for there was no leaving and lots of therapy.

They took me to my room, a bed, a window that was it. They shubbed me inside, and locked me in. i looked around wondering where i was. i saw the window and smiled. i pushed the bed to the window, and jumped on it. i looked at the window and saw the locks on the outside. i'd have to break it with something. i heard someone clearing there throat. i turned still standing on the bed, doctor lealand . " please get off of the bed " she said calmly , she was collected, not frustrated and dinit seem mean. " am i so f...crazy I have to be here ."

" you want to leave don't you, if it makes you feel better, this is a temporary room. we knew you were in the juvenile center, but then comissioner gordon changed his mind, and then he changed it again to wanting you here this morning, so we've had a little bit of change in plans ."

" you want to get off the bed now ?" she asked. i calmly jumped off. " what do I do stay in here all day ?" i asked. " no, right now there having lunch, you can go join them if you'd like, or we can have a short therapy session while i'm here."

" I'm not hungry, and i'd rather stay in here " i said . " ok, the door's not locked anyways feel free to leave if you'd like , have a good week jack, i should be here next week on monday and thursday ." she then left the room. i looked out of the door to see if she was still there. i smiled when i saw her turn. i crawled underneath the bed to see if there was anything i could break off to get the window open.

nothing.

i began lifting the matress underneath, no springs. i looked around the room. i left the room walking down the hall. i still dinit have my belongings and i had 2 knives on me, both switchblades. there was a lobby room where the secretary was, and boys were watching tv, playing games. i looked around the room for anything to escape room doing a scan over. i faintly smiled when i saw a paper clip , and walked towards it. a nurse picked it up." david , what did i tell you " she said firmly. " i'm sorry " he said, he sounded like a retard, and then scratched his head, and began staring around the room.

I looked around. " francis " i heard a woman said. i ignored it. there was no way i was staying here. " francis !" i heard a man yelled. i turned my head slowly. he waved for me to come over. i walked over. " take those " the nurse said. i looked at the pills in the small little cup next to water. " what is it ?" " valium " she said.

" I dont need that ."

" I'm sorry, but it's not a want, everyone has to take something this is a requirement ."

" I'm not taking it " i said.

she sighed, probably dealing with this before. " take it right now sir ." the man watched me breathing hard. i grabbed the pills and the water and pretended to swallow. " let me see ?" i opened my mouth. i threw them in the trash , when she wasn't looking, i couldn't do this everyday. i began walking down the hall when no one was looking, then running. i turned down the hall, and saw the two door that said exit. i turned my head, and ran faster and before i could push the door i was tackled to the floor. the men , the men. everything seemed fuzzy. i turned my head, and saw them stick a syringe in my arm.


	13. Chapter 13-Schitzophrenic selections

SCHITZOPHRENIC CONVERSATIONS

I woke up slightly drooling. I was on the floor and the last thing i remember is being tackled. i was in the same room it seemed..no because.

The other one had a window right ? this one dinit.

I wasn't in my clothes anymore, no that was all gone , i was wearing a white shirt, and grey pants.

mental clothes.

I wasnt sure if it was an effect of the drug they gave me, there were swirls all over the room, and they were so long and dark. The nurse entered the room, jack's eyes were open , he was looking at the wall and drooling. " ok, move him to the other room " she said calmly.

two men in white came in, and one grabbed my arm and the other too. They grabbed me, and I remember i felt like i was falling. The men dropped jack half way on the bed and the floor, and shut the door.

I blinked slowly, I stared at my fingers, and moved them since they felt has if they had been asleep for hours. Dr lealand entered, " you need to get up, they gave you that sedative 2 days ago it's time to get up .

" I blinked slowly watching the swirls on the wall.

" take him to the showers " lealand said. I remembered being carried or dragged. my eyes widened has I felt water all over my body . " awake now ?" dr lealand asked, has the showers continued to wash over me. i crossed my arms feeling the cold, has the water made my hair wetter and wetter and it begn to fall over my face. dr lealand stared at the boy. " how are you, feel a little cold ?" i dinit say anything, the water had woken me up completley. " fuck you " I muttered.

" make it colder boys " Dr lealand said aside, and suddenly it got much colder and i conintued to sit there. " we gonna have any more trouble with you, i knew you were trouble from the beginning, and i'm suppose to be at arkham right now. i do therapy here sometimes, you and two other patients have been having problems. i deal with the real bad ones if you know what i mean, the ones who want no part in getting help."

" turn off the fuc**** water !" i yelled. " why don't you make it stop jack, leave when you want, and have a good day i don't have time for this ." i watched dr lealand leave, her black heels clicked down the hall, and the men watched me waiting to see if i'd get up. i closed my eyes for a moment, and my hair fell even more into my face. i stood up suddenly and left. i walked down the hall water dripping behind me. i saw dr lealand talking to a nurse probably requesting to talk to a patient. she saw me, and threw me a towel. " glad you got up " she said. i dryed after 2 hours, and i dinit know if i could take it. being stuck in a crazy house . the days went on and every day i spit out the pills. " francis " the nurse called. i got up and took the pills , and the water. " open " she said. i opened my mouth. the men in white squeezed my cheek to make sure i wasn't hiding it. the two white little pills fell out of my mouth. " we have a faker all right " the man said. the nurse sighed. the nurse handed me two more pills. they both stared at me. i swallowed the two pills, and then they sent me to have a discussion with dr lealand. " hello jack, would you like to talk about anything ?"

" i want to leave " i told her firmly. she lifted her eyebrows has if she was suprised even though she wasn't. " you already know that dont get to jack. like a child inside jack ."

" and what are you martha stewart inside ?" i asked.

she shook her head. " jack, why do you think your here ."

" I dont know actually. "

" yes you do ."

" Is this suppose to be therapy asking me questions, and when I say no, tricking me into thinking what you want me to. the funny thing is , to you everyone in a place like this must be crazy, that's where your wrong though. because i 'm a wonderful example of a non crazy person filled with retards and med heads so please do me a favor and you tell me why i'm here doctor lealand , you are a doctor right ?"

" jack, if you want to know the truth your here because there is something wrong with you. your behavior is the problem, and we need. to fix it ."

" isnt that what juvy is, an anyways comissioner gordon told me i was here for what seemed like a totally diffrent reason ."

" It isnt juvy, juvy is physically finding out what's wrong with you, you are forced there, and though you may get a small type of treatment with religion or therapy groups..it's not helping you find the true problem, only showing you the consequences ."

" That sounded pretty smart dr lealand, maybe your right."

" hard to focus when all you want to do is leave huh ?" she asked.

" gordon told me to tell you that you had 2 options. stay with your granmother in san fransico or stay."

" aw..grandpa doesn't want me."

" He wouldn't answer the phone, and your grandmother was willing to let you stay with her , but that was it."

" so which is it, here, or california."

" hmm" i said being irritating not only to myself but her.

" I'd rather stay " i said. " why ?" she asked.

" i have friends here ."

" is rocco your friend ?" she asked.

I dinit want to answer. " she's a religious broad , and has pretty has the women are in california i'd rather not ." she sighed.

" what's strange to me is how she dinit demand you, she only asked, and i've heard of you somehow being connected to harleen quinzel, through her or her brother ."

" can you tell me who ?" she asked.

" I actually don't know " i lied mouthing the words. " i'm going to read you some questions answer if yes, no if wrong ."

" Have you ever been arrested ?"

" uh huh ."

" Have you ever done any sort of drugs ?"

" no" i lied.

" Have you ever heard voices or seen things ?"

" no."

" Have you ever been threatend , abused, neglected in anyway ?"

" no."

after the questions i asked the secretary if i could have my clothes back. " no " she said firmly, looking at some papers behind her desk. " why not ?" i asked calmly. " because your a little prick, and you really don't deserve any clothes ."

i sighed walking off from the secretary desk.

the days went on and on, and i actually took the pills and sometimes i dinit. she still wouldn't give me my clothes. i got visitors now, and i had mailed rocco a letter.

he sat across from me at the window . at juvy i wasn't allowed to have any visitors because i wasn't liked among any of the officers.

" you look like shi* bro " Rocco said making fun of me. " how did you even get in here, dinit you have to sign papers or something ?" i asked curious since he had been arrested before, was a theif, and did drugs and worked for the joker. he slid a fake lisence . " that's all you had to do ?" i asked curious. he nodded. i passed it back to him. " looks real right ?"

" i guess " i muttered. " so when are you going to get me out ?" i asked leaning foward. " dude that's the thing, i don't know if i can."

" why not ?" i asked. " my daughter's sick, i got shi* to do, your just gonna have to pull through , ok ?" he asked. i sighed faintly. " how's mom ?" i asked. " she's fine, a little jittery, crazier than usual because your missing." " you dinit tell her ?"

" no dude, i thought it'd be better if i dinit, if i told her she'd freak. probably try to do something and get us all arrested."

" does..he know ?" i asked.

" no."

" so what's wrong with your daughter ?" i asked tired of hearing about myself. " she's got a real bad fever man, she's at the hospital right now. that girly chick,emo lookin' , she came up to me a few days ago and asked me where you were , i told her to shub it up ." he laughed.

" listen rock...i remembered. " that girl at seven eleven, man she's using you she works for the gotham police department, stop doing her, stop talking to her, fuc* don't even go inside the store, she's gonna get you killed ok , she works for gpd ."

" what type of drugs do they have you hooked on ?" Rocco asked me. " i'm not kidding !" i yelled. " what's up , i knew this place was bad, but i dinit know..

" times over " the men in white said. " please, one more minute !' i yelled. i grabbed the phone. " this place is messing with your head, you look like shi* , your talkin' shi*, man don't take those pills , i think i might have to get you out ."

" rock shut up, i 'm just telling you stop fuc**** that girl , she may like you, but all that other shi* is going to the gcp , you know how sneaky gordon is , you know he'll get you, and then you'll be in arkham , and we'll both be some sad mother f... rock interrupted me. " calm down, dude, your talking fast ..i think you need to take a break."

The men in white walked over. " I said times over " he said firmly hanging up the phone. " yeah and i said one more minutes." I picked up the phone again even though he was behind me. He began trying to pull me away. I winked at rock. he slid the paper clip, and i quickly shubbed it in my pocket, and began pulling away from the man, until others walked over and sedated me.


	14. Chapter 14-Breath

BREATH

I woke up in the room once again, and i reached for my pocket to make sure the paperclip. i was bucked down though, i tossed and turned trying to get through.

" man he aint lookin' good " Rocco said to pamela who had escaped with Harley.

" what do you mean?" she asked, reaching for her pipe and liter. " I mean he was talkin' real fast, jittery, he looked bad. I don't know, I gave him a paperclip and he's good with picking locks so maybe he'll get out ." pam shrugged laying down on her couch. " why are you even here rock, just go I really don't give a fuc*, your the only one who cares about the kid ."

Rocco sighed.

I thought staring into the dark, buckled to the bed. not today, not tomorrow. not until i could gain their trust and sleep in a normal room. this reminded me of terminator judgement day the hospital scene. I blinked slowly, and woke up .

Harley sat on the steps of the docks waiting for Rocco to show up, she was happy. she really was. It's just she couldn't think. what happened to jack, mistah j dinit care, and she wanted him to care so badly. she wanted it to be like old times. she was wearing a black tank top, and her pants were crimson red. her shoes were vans black. her hair in two ponytails , and she wore white face paint, and black around her eyes. her lips a dark red. bracelets , and cuts all of her wrists . she had knives hidden all over her, and a gun along a black belt on her waist. " hey harl " she heard the deep voice of Rocco.

" finally , you were takin' forever !' she said her voice a little squeaky has usual. rock smiled at the clown. she usually dinit dress like this, it was usually way diffrent , but he liked this better. if boss ever found out how much he liked her, he would do somethin' real bad. Rocco smirked to himself and followed the boss's right hand , harley quinn. he knew there was more to her. she stood around looking at her nails painted black, chipped while the other side was red. " arley girl, what are you doin' here ?" the penguin asked seeing the girl. she pulled out a gun. " oh, but ya know what i'm doin' pengie , i'm takin' your shipments of course."

He gasped, and rocco snuck up behind him a gun to his head, and Rocco had to crouch down a little .

" ok dokey " harley said humming happily. " ok, now take us to your little shipments, or we blow off your fuc**** head !" she said squeakily. " don't shoot, don't shoot !" the penguin yelled at his men who were getting the shipments. Harley walked towards a box, she opened it up, and looked inside. she smiled looking at the powder. she ripped it open, and dipped her finger in it. " well it's real pengy, and it's good !" she said with a smile. she grabbed 3 boxes. " ok let's go rocky " she said.

Rocco held the penguin to his throat, the gun to his head making sure they dinit follow them. It was a pretty clever trap. Harley would wait alone, rocco would hide till harley got close to penguin's shipments in then take him hostage and steal his things till they could leave. He trusted her for what she dinit know. Harley took a bath, and chipped at her nails. she always did this even though she told herself she wouldn't . she leaned back, and put the bubbles to cover her has it it was a blanket. mistah j barged in. she stared , and then smiled. " hiya pud " she said watching him. he ignored her. he was just taking a piss. she watched. he zipped up his pants forgetting to flush the toilet which was something she hated. " there's room for two ya know " she said, scooting over. he only glanced at her, before leaving. she sighed and sunk deeper into the water. she stared at the water from above. where was jack her little baby she wondered . she had missed too much and so little, rocco told her he had gotten ina real bad fight, and kicked the dudes as* and then disappeared. she was glad he won. just like his daddy, she smiled. she bit her lip wondering what red was doing right now. someone else barged in this time it was rock. " oh sorry harl, i dinit know you were in there " he said apoligizing quickly. " it's ok, i don't care if you take a piss, just don't piss on me " she said calmly. " ok " he muttered. he actually flushed the toilet which was something mistah j had yet to learned, and washed his hands.

If only mistah j was like that. she got out and changed into a black tank top and black jogging pants. she entered mistah's personal little room. all he did in here was watch the news, and do what ever else..she really dinit know. he was drinking a bottle of whiskey, and quickly flashed a heavy black switchblade on her. he dinit know it was her though, and quickly pressed the button so it would remain hidden. she leaned right next to his ear. " you tired pud..huh?" she asked. he wrapped his arms around her waist. she sat down smiling on his lap.

" ya miss me pud, did i do good today ?"

" what do you think uh Harley girl ?" he asked licking his lips. she smiled darkly. " I was fuc**** perfect." she leaned foward kissing him.

Harley woke up only to find he was gone, he always did this. she frowned turning her lip and couldn't go back to sleep. she grabbed the switchblade off of the night stand and hummed playing with it. she then remembered jack playing with his daddy's switchblades and she couldn't think. all of those images flashed through her head, and she wanted them to go away. she threw the blanket over her head, till she couldn't see them again.

The men in white opened the buckles, and then left. I laid in bed for 3 days, hallcinating from valium and sedatives. Dr lealand came in. " I heard about what happened, i heard about your visitor ."

" who was it ?" she asked. " just the... she couldn't hear his mumbling and decided to leave him alone. i heard the door shut, and i quickly opened my eyes, and crawled to the door taking out the paperclip and bending it making sure i still knew how to do this. i was postive the door was locked, and i heard it click, and quietly in small movements turned the knob . " bingo " i muttered. Harley ran through her things . her hair wet from a shower. a black hoody and black pants on. she was looking for a picture of jack ..anywhere. she found a picture of jack when he was only 5 . He was so cute. she smiled holding it close. she never wanted to forget him.


	15. Chapter 15-Killing in the name of

KILLING IN THE NAME OF

I had been good for 2 months, it was july almost august . I got a normal room and now i was going to escape . Tonight. alone. whatever it took i was getting out of here. I had convinced them i was getting better, eating better, feeling better and behaving better. I t was night, and i wasn't sure why i chose this time, it just seemed ok. I crawled out of the bed, and began twisting the paperclip. Good. The door was unlocked, and the men in white would check the doors before heading to the other section, then i'd attack him get his keys and run like the fuc**** wind, and if not. well i'd just do it again. i waited besides the door, ready to attack breathing faintly. The man shook the door, he then walked away before coming back. he opened the door before stepping in to see. I kicked him in the stomach, and then began punching him over and over and over again. my fist was bloody, and he was crying, trying to get me off. he reached for his batton. I grabbed it, and hit him has hard has i could. he coughed up blood. I grabbed his keys. He stared at me reaching for his woki toki. I held the batton and i ht him has hard has i could at his jaw knocking him out. " adios Bitc* " i muttered spitting on him. i looked out of the door seeing guards further down the hall. i quickly opened the door and locked it , and then crawled back in bed because i knew they'd look inside. I heard them pass and waited at least 20 minutes till i knew they were checking the other sections. i quickly left the room locking him in. I looked around, my heart was pumping and the only thing in my head now was escape and hurt anyone who stops you. The exit stairs were the best way to go. i ran down the hall has fast has i could, i heard a guard far behind me, i swallowed. He called on his waki toki. my hand shook has i found the key , and opened the door to the emergency exit, i locked it behind me, and then ran has fast has i could down the stairs.

I jumped down some flights, and i could hear them far above me, i continued running down the stairs, and i came to the end, when i heard them suddenly get in from the top. i dropped the keys and picked them up , i found the same key, and opened the door. i was free. i got out, and i locked it behind me. i felt the resh air in months. i ran towards the fence, and i did a flip landing on my feet, and ran has far down the street has i could. my heart was pounding. i was back in my normal clothes, and i could Barley breath.

Gordon answered the phone.

" what !" he yelled. he grabbed his car keys, and quickly ran out to his dodge police car. the guards tried to unlock the door. They broke the window , reaching a long arm to unlock it, and then running out and climbing the fence.

my heart raced and i sprinted down the side of the road. i stuck my thumb out hoping someone would pull over. i saw a guard.

my heart stopped.

I sprinted has fast has i could, i wasn't going to stop .

Don't look behind you someone whispered in my head.

This was exciting , but fuck i wasn't going back, I ran has fast has i could. i stuck out my thumb has i ran , a car pulled over. i quickly opened the door seeing the man, and i only yelled " DRIVE NOW! "

I looked at the man beside me the same man who tried to rape me .

He smiled.

" who ya runnin' from baby ?" he asked me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

something felt like it broke. I grabbed the knife i saw in the front and stabbed him in his crouch. " keep driving , or i'll go even deeper." " speed up , you stupid fuc*!"

I was shaking, and the drugs from the hospital were starting to have there take on me.

I tried to breath, has i felt like i was falling. i tried to keep my eyes on the knife in his dick.

" I said speed up !" i yelled. he put his foot on the gas, and we were going at least 90 .

I looked around at the city, i saw the 7 eleven coming up. " stop, give me your wallet ." we stopped burning rubber . He gave me his wallet. " now drive off " i said , i slammed the door. i ran to the pay phone. i pushed in sam's number. " this you fransico ?" i asked. " yeah bro, what is it ?" " look i'm at seven elevenm i just escaped a mental institution, I 'm high has fuc* , can you come get me ?" I asked. I couldn't stop looking behind me . " man, where you at !?" he asked his voice panicking. " wayne street, jsut hurry up , ok" i said trying to calm down and stop demaning from this dude. i hung up and went inside.

" pack of cigarettes and a lighter " I said calmly. I took out a few bucks. I handed it to the lady who hadn't reconized me being younger than I was. I sat outside with my hoody on. i smoked a cigarette . my leg was shaking and i looked like i was doing something else. a black car pulled up. fransico gave me the finger. i ran over. i climbed in the back. " i owe you for this " I said, I handed him everything from the pervs wallet. " yo, where you need to go ?" he asked. " broadway ave " i muttered. they dropped me off, and i ran inside the apartments. i knocked on where ivy always stayed. no answer. " open the fuc**** door !" I said. Ivy opened up. " come in " she said rubbing her eyes. i sat on her couch. " do me a favor and stop jerking on my couch !" she said. " i'm high ivy, I'm high i 'm trying not to " I muttered. " you need to calm your a** down, where have you been ?" she asked irritated, and making herself some tea and turning on the tv. " i just escaped a mental insitution ."

" holy ..s... , that's where you've been ?" she asked.

" juvy then there, i couldn't take it, i stabbed a guy in his dic* ivy ." i began laughing. ivy stepped back. " are you serious ?" she asked. i nodded, fallign on the floor laughing, tossing a pillow in the air. i eventually relaxed and fell asleep on the floor. Ivy would let the kid sleep , she'd call Harl tomorrow. He was higher than she tried to be every day.

she went to bed, trying to imagine what he did and smiled about what he had said. she woke up before jack, and checked to see if he was still breathing . she turned on the news. " holy shi* ..he wasn't lying " she muttered. she was so suprised. The man is recovering in a hospital currently, and wont give any details on who the attacker was. She called Harley. " Harley " she said . " Harl...wrong guy ." she sighed. " put Harley on the phone. now " she said firmly. " uh..why so serious pam ?"

" are you deaf did you not hear me just ask to put Harley, on the fuc**** phone ?" she asked.

" then I uh guess you won't get Harley , bit** ."

" look, your son's here, he showed up last night high has fuc* , just tell Harley to come get him." He already hung up. Ivy woke up jack . it was 11 am. He groaned. " kid you weren't kidding , what else did you do ?" ivy asked curious. her green eyes beamed at me.

I sat up groaning , stretching, then popping my fingers, and my knuckles.

" i dont want to talk about " was all he said before going to the bathroom to go take a piss.

The joker knocked on the door. she answered. " I really don't want you in my apartment ok, so .. she noticed he wasn't wearing the face paint, and his hair was normal . the scars were the only thing bizzare, and has much has she dinit want to admit it he was handsome . she shut the door, and knocked on the door. she knew Jack would never go if it was him, so she said it was Harley. jack left, putting his hoody over his head. " oh and jack " she called before he left. " have fun." i gave her a bizzare look. I locked the door behind me, and stepped out. " fuc* no " i muttered. " shut the fuc* up jacky, let's go ." i followed him, unconsiously. my head hurt and he was the last person i wanted to see. we walked down the stairs, and there was comissioner gordon.

my eyes widened, and we made eye contact, he hadn't noticed joker just me. " HEy!" he yelled. i ran back up the stairs, he shubbed past the joker and ran for me. i waltzed in some random apartment where a woman was yelling at her kids. i ran to the balcony, and began climbing down. i could hear the comissioner, i climbed down more and more only at least 4 or 5 feet above the ground. i looked down, and i could hear the comissioner come in the room. i let go, and landed on the grass. everything became blurred, and i could barley feel my legs. i clenched my teeth and i remembered i still had the batton, tied where my belt should be. I got up and ran i ignored the fact that joker was here. I saw a man about to get on his motorcycle. i bit my lip. i held the batton firmly, i hit him in the leg has hard has i could. he winced, i twirled it around in my hand and then hit him again, i pushed him off the motorcyle and took off.

man was this going on record or what ?


	16. Chapter 16-What I've done

WHAT I'VE DONE

I almost felt a little bad. i stopped at the red light, an suv in front of me . I turned looking around, how hadn't he noticed the joker . so what if he dinit have face paint on, and was wearing a hoody he was right there .

The light turned green and i sped off. I was trying to think of where to go. seven eleven Rocco was probbaly flirting with that chick, and if she saw me i was screwed.

I arrived at the skate park. It was full and I looked around to see if Rocco might be here. I parked the motorcycle, and walked around. " yo jack !" i heard. it was Mark . " you need a board ?" he asked me , he was sweaty from being here in what looked like all day. " no, i was just wondering if you've seen rock anywhere ."

" He's over there man " Mark pointed further down. " thanks " I muttered. Sam skated up to me. " What are you guys doing, and jack where have you been ?" Sam asked. " sam hand me your phone real quick " i said calmly. she tossed me her phone. i typed in rocc's number. " hello " Rocco's deep voice answered . " much gusto bitch* " i said. Rocco laughed. " where are you ?" He asked. " look straight across, you should see me giving your the finger."

Rocco pulled up his sun glasses, and smiled . " well if you think i'm comin' over to your lazy as* your wrong jacky, get a board get your as* over here ."

sam crossed her arms, she was sweaty wearing her hat backwards. " I'm so glad your talking, but can I have my phone back now ?" sam asked. I tossed it to her. I skated to rocco. " Dude, i dinit know you were serious " Rocco said blankley. " is mary feeling better ?" i asked. " yeah, she's cool , she's at school right now ."

" so where have you been, when did you get out ?" Rocco asked. " yesterday at night " i answered blankley. " I don't know about you, but i'm hungry " Rocco said.

" your always hungry " I said. we both walked through the parking lot, i'd leave that motorcycle for the biker to find. We both sat In rocco's car. " man you missed a lot, you know mikey ?" he asked. " yeah " i muttered. " He overdosed at the docks man, we just dumped him in the water and moved on like nothing fuc**** happened " Rocco said blankley. " justin was bein' a little prick and hittin' on harl, and boss gave him the slip " Rocco laughed. i tried to faintly smile.

Mikey was cool, he was nice and smarter than rocco, but he did heroin so it dinit really suprise me.

we both sat in a diner. " so is anyone looking for you ?" Rocco asked me. He had a greasy burger in his hands. " gordon ."

" oh man, he'll look for you about 2 days then he'll give up, with his sorry as* " Rocco muttered. " so boss probably wants you , you know. Harley will defintley want to see you."

Rocco was staring at me so i looked away at the window. " you still look like shi* " he said. " maybe you should eat something , i mean dam* you look even worse than before ."

" I'm not hungry " i muttered. I reached in my pocket and set the pills on the table. " what is that ?" Rocco asked staring at the pills. " valium , you think anyone wants it ?" he asked.

" Harley might want it " Rocco said smiling. " she doesn't need it " i said firmly. " anyone we can sell it too ?" i asked. "you remember justin who works at blockbuster, he buy's valium i think ."

" then let's go sell it to him."

Rocco said he was going to stay in the car. I entered block buster, and saw justin, he had sandy blonde hair that was short and was picking at his nails. " can i help you ?" he asked . " you want some valium ?" i asked.

we both stepped outside. " how much do you have ?" he asked me. " 4 pills " i said calmly.

" hmm, where'd you get it from ?" he asked.

" a mental institution , now that's a gurantee, that your precious valium is pure ."

I put 2 pills in his hand. " ok look, i've got 20 bucks on me right now, and that's more than enough for 2 pills, it's worth less."

" it's a deal " i muttered. I put the 20 dollars in my pocket. I got in the car. " he buy it ?" Rocco asked. " two " i said.

" veronica does valium " I said. " she lives in those shi*** apartments in the narrows, she likes to mash one up and put it in her food , i'll go do this one. she likes me " rocco said grinning. I sat in the car waiting for Rocco, he came back too quickly. " she wasn't home man " Rocco said. " Dam* it " I muttered.


	17. Chapter 17-Ever bored

EVERLONG

" You know any one else who buys this stuff ?" I asked. " jacky might ?" Rocco shuggested. " no he wouldn't buy it. why buy valium when you've got heroin, he'll probably overodose by next year ."

we both sat sitting until veronica's red mustang pulled up into the parking lot. me and Rocco looked at each other. She got out of the car, she was wearing a black tank top and a green skirt with green sandals, her hair was dyed blue and she looked like she was a little drunk. " i'll go talk to her for a moment , alright ?" Rocco got out of the car, and walked towards her. " Hey your lookin' good mars " he smiled at her. she looked at him. " woah, is that you johnny" she said smiling, she smacked his as* while he wasn't looking. rocco blushed. " so i got some valium, i was just wonderin' if you wanted it ?" he asked. " I'll pass, i bought some yayo from this dude blonde short hair, blue eyes creepy looking."

" That was jacky, he works for you know the boss, so do I."

" You work for the joker ?"

she asked she stopped and stared at him, her eyes widening. " Yeah a long time at least longer than 2 years ."

" wow, what's he like ?" she asked. " oh he ain't the type you would wan't to be near for too long, you think he's crazy stay with him for a freakin' day."

" did he hurt you, lemme guess he raped you, and then he carved j into your as* ?!" she asked. " oh..no " Rocco said, thinking man this girl was crazy. " so ..why do you work for him ?"

" Good money, man of his word, that's all i have to say ."

" where 's your car rock ?" she asked. " oh right there " He pointed to the black monte carlo . I flipped through the radio trying to find something good on. " who's your friend ?" veronica asked, she took out red lipstick and began putting it on. " Oh that's jack ."

" how old is he ?" veronica asked. " like 16 I think, I can't remember how old the kid is ." Rocco stared at her body. she wasn't has skinny has Harley quinn , but she'd do if he ever got to have her for a night he thought. " well, I wanna meet him. my room numbers 309 , meet ya there." Rocco walked back to the car. He got in. " did she want it ?" i asked, still flipping through the radio. " oh she has yayo, she wants me and you to come in."

" Rock that bitc* is crazy, you see the way she dress's?" i protested firmly.

" you know a lot of crazy people, we both do ..she's nice, she bakes good cookies too ." we both went in, and knocked on the door. she smiled opening the door. we both stepped in. It was a nice apartment. the living room had a brown sofa, tv, coffee table, the shades were closed and the carpet was clean. " so nice to meet you, i'm veronica, but everyone calls me mars " she said. her eyes were big, and she lended her hand. Her nails were painted green and they were long. I shook her hand. " I'm jack ."

she stared at me crossing her arms, I looked away. " You look really farmiliar " she said.

" anybody want cookies ?" she asked. " uh..i'll have one !" rocco said.

" and you ?" she asked me. I shook my head. she came out of her kitchen with a plate of cookies. She smiled happily. she set them on the coffee table and Rocco grabbed three. She stared at me again, and this time i returned the look with no favor.

" I honestly can't place it, I know i've seen you somewhere, but at the same time..I 've never met you in my life."

she dissappeared for a moment. Me and Rocco stared at each other. " if she doesn't stop looking at me, i'm taking her cookies and shubbign them up her.. I stopped has she came back into the room with a picture. It was a picture of the joker. It looked has if she had just printed it from her computer. She lifted my hair , so it wouldn't fall over my face. " You look just like him, i mean there are some diffrences, he has brown eyes you have hazel eyes, same noses though, and same jaws..." she smiled putting my hair down. " Are you related to him ?" she asked me.  
" so , veronica have you seen the news about the riots ?" Rocco asked. she continued to stare at me, her hands on her hips . " yeah, the riots aren't a big deal now, but when they find out that , that crazy bit** poisoned all those people and escaped only a few months ago with another crazy chick , then they'll be mad " she said. she bent down. she suddenly kissed me, i pushed her away. " That's it let's go " i said . Rocco grabbed the whole plate of cookies, and we quickly headed for the door. "WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME !" she screamed. we both walked down the hall, and a dark skinned woman poked her head out of the door. " is that , that crazy bitc* screamin' again ?" she asked. " yep " i said passing her, and going down the stairs. " you wanna cookie ?"Rocco asked the woman passing. " no you don't ?" he said going down the stairs. veronica ran out of her room, and threw her flipflops at rocco's head.

We both sat in the car. " that is the craziest bitc* i've ever met " I said turning to rocco. " the kiss good or bad ?" he asked. " wet, i just hope i don't get aids from that bitc* " i teased.

" where too now ?" Rocco asked, still stuffing the cookies in his mouth. " how do you know she dinit poison those cookies, how do you know she dinit stick them up her vagina ?" i asked.

" I wouldn't care man these cookies, are off this earth."

It was 3:45 pm and we were still sitting in the car listening to music, and Rocco was eating cookies.

" how many of those things have you eaten ?" I asked. " I dont know " Rocco said looking around, and then thinking to himself. I looked at the plate there was still more than a dozen on it. rocco turned up the radio. " you like foo fighters, I love em, everlong is there only hit " he said turning it up.

we stayed in the parking lot till 10: pm. rocco was asleep and i was sitting ina weird position, still awake. I woke Rocco up when he started snoring. it was now 11 pm. " time to go to the docks " Rocco muttered. " what are you doing today ?" I asked.

" moving the shipments to a new place, were aa little close to pengy, and we took some of his goods, he might get us back so now's the time to do it , he's hosting bruce wayne's birthday part tonight. " then that means..

" boss is gonna crash it ."

" we'll arrive at least 20 minutes after he crashes."

" is harley with him ?" I asked.

" she'll be making sure no one leaves at the party so in that case he** no." Rocco tossed me a clown mask. He made sure he had his gun.

We arrived at the docks, and the joker's men were already grabbing the boxes, and putting them in the cars. me and Rocco grabbed four. " what's in the boxes ?" i asked. " dunno, boss dinit say shi* about that ."

" good evening lady's and gentleman, i uh no it wouldn't be the first time that i've interrupted one of brucie's parties, because has i can recall from the last time it involved rachel dawes getting thrown out of the window, but i uh really wanted to get a chance to uh really show you people what the riots are really about so, where's brucie , gotham's favortie bachlorette?" he asked, walking around.

" so none of you wan't to talk uh ?" he took out a gun. " stop " Bruce said suddenly.

" your not welcome here, not in this city and most certainly not at my damn party " Bruce said calmly. " fiesty, if you were a woman i'd like that, but your uh not." The joker licked his lips, and grabbed a glass of wine off of alfred's tray. " not welcome here right ?" The joker gulped down the wine, and threw the glass somewhere unknown. " what do you want ?" he asked.

" me, oh i don't want anything, i just felt it was uh time to interrup something. Like your party Brucie, it's been too long since i've done anything ."

" all you do is kill and create chaos, security's on there way, and for now all i can say is stay away from everyone here ." The joker laughed. " Brucie i interrupted your party, but i wanna talk to the people, so if you wouldn't mind..you need to quiet it down, and stop being so serious, speaking of you wanna know how i got these scars ?" The joker asked smiling . He took out a switchblade. " you know let's change the story brucie, we all wanna know why your parents were so serious when they were murdered, maybe if they lightend up, well chill would of eased it up on them, he** maybe he would of given you a teddy bear ." Bruce attacked the joker.

We finished loading the shipments. I got into rocco's monte carlo.

people screamed has the playboy attacked the clown. " Is that all you've got ?" the joker asked smiling. He had a switchblade in his hand that was right next to his stomach. Bruce lifted his fist. " Hey ova here !" a squeaky voice called, Bruce turned his head just for a moment, which was one big . mistake.

The joker sat up, he put the switchblade in his mouth. everyone stepped back. " come on Brucie, let's get up or else it's really gonna hurt you ."

Bruce stood up. " you know i expected more fight in you, fuc** i expected the batman, maybe he's busy though , huh ?" he asked. " or are you the batman ?" the joker whispered into his ear. Bruce's eyes widened. " your in a tough sitiuation brucie, move the blade's gonna cut your mouth bad, maybe even your throat when my arm goes down, there's men all around you..is that really a chance you wanna take ."

" I'm not going to find you " Bruce said through the blade. suddenly the Gotham swat team came in. " ah Gotham's finest, still aren't their finest, if they were so fine rachel, rachel , rachel wouldn't of burned in hell " the joker laughed. Bruce squeezed his eyes hoping the nightmare would end. He noticed the switchblade hanging out of The joker's pocket. He reached for it, and quickly tried to stab the joker. The joker moved kicking him in his stomach. Bruce fell to the ground a small cut on his lip making him bleed, and the blade in his side making him fall. Harley managed to escape through the swat. she giggled wondering through the penthouse . " darkie time " she said, turning the switch and giggiling. The rest of the joker's men arrived. " fuc* were late !" Rocco said being the leader of the group. " watch the doors , till boss get's his as* out of here !" Rocco said. " what was the point in this rock."

" There was no point your dad's just a crazy mother fucke* " Rocco said.


	18. Chapter 18-Where is my mind ?

WHERE IS MY MIND ?

and that's the last i remember.

just that little part.

Rocco stared at the scene. They both looked equally bad, rocco bit his lip. Jack had taken the valium he could tell. " fuc* " he muttered. He just hoped boss would leave it all alone. he dropped the blade, and set it on the ground. The joker groaned getting up. He walked of fcracking his knuckles, and stretching. Harley bent down to see if her son was alright, only to find that he was completly fine. " Don't you ever talk about your daddy like that again, or i really will shoot ya " she admitted, walking off. " jack, you ok ?" I asked. I lifted my head . " that was a bit* fight " i muttered. " your saying you could do better ?" I asked. " oh yeah " jack said camly, wiping the blood onto a rag. The kid really was brave, he had never promised killing him, but he wasn't lying about kicking his as*.

I passed out . Harley got dressed. she knew how mad mistah j was, she was gonna help jack though. He was her son though she had too. she pulled down the black shirt, and putting on her vans. " let's go harl " the joker said whistling a happy tune, putting on his trenchcoat. " b-but mistah j, what about jack."

" I don 't give a dam* Harl, let's go ."

she shook her head. " fuc* i'm not leavin' without my son " she said has tears ran down her eyes, and her eyes grew red. The joker smacked her across the face. she looked at the floor, and watched the tear drop hit the floor. " let's. go." his voice was firm, he was really mad. Harley called 911 like he demanded her too, and said break in and hung up after saying the adress. The joker stared at rocco, before leaving. Harley kissed jack's forehead, and put something in his shirt. " rock, I can't do this no more, when you see him..please.. tears ran down her eyes has she left. Rocco bent down , he felt horrible. but he and his family were dead if they found out. He moved jack's head so at least he was sitting up. He then got in his black mote carlo and went home.

Comissioner gordon arrived . " son of a bitc* " he muttered.

reclining back in that seat is what i remembered.

I remember screaming , asking if it was legal, they wouldn't answer, the straps held me down, and they gave me an illegal lobotomy.

My whole body went limp, and I blinked slowly. The men in white let go of jack's head, they took the straps off, and dragged him to his room.

I remember waking up, i stared at the floor. Dr lealand entered the room staring at the boy. " what's wrong with him ?" she asked calmly. " has far has i know they just gave him a sedative " the nurse said . " oh " dr lealand said , not even thinking about an illegal lobotomy.

effects of a lobotomy were all diffrent, and they had doen 10 illegal lobotomy's here for the violent cases. sometimes the person could be a retard, sometimes they were just childish, but the main effect was the loss of personality, the loss of a soul.

I stared at the wall, doctor lealand came in. " take him to the showers " lealand said havng no clue what was wrong with him. They dragged him to the bathroom. He had been in here for 20 minutes after they had drenched him with water to make him wake up a little more. Dr lealand flashed a light in his eyes, that grew amplified has she shined the light.

she was really concered. she crossed her arms stiffly.  
" take him back to his room " she said calmly. I laid on the floor. Dr lealand entered the room, she sat on the floor. " Jack, have you been feeling ok?"

" fine " i muttered.

There was something diffrent about his voice, it wasn't higher, or deeper, it was just blank.

" explain to me, explain how it felt ?"

" fine " i answered.

I could hear her clearly, but i couldn't really remember anything. " I mean when you were arrested how did that feel ?"

I stared at my hand closing my eyes.

Dr lealand couldn't figuire it out, sedatives did this to a person, but they dinit last this long. she gave him a little exam, and he answered in the same response.

that wasn't normal.

how could you go from being perfectly fine, to being emotionally disabled just from a few months. She told the comissioner about it, and asked him to look into, also about this boy's past, that was so neglected here.

she asked him to write the words she read down.

everyone of them was right.  
" what's your name ?" she asked carefully. I tried to think of the last words i had heard the last name, anything.

" rocco " I muttered. " your name is jack, you knew that ."

" yeah sorry, I was thinking of something else ."

He was getting better, but he still remained emotionally stuck.


	19. Chapter 19-EVERLong

EVERLONG

" You know any one else who buys this stuff ?" I asked. " jacky might ?" Rocco shuggested. " no he wouldn't buy it. why buy valium when you've got heroin, he'll probably overodose by next year ."

we both sat sitting until veronica's red mustang pulled up into the parking lot. me and Rocco looked at each other. She got out of the car, she was wearing a black tank top and a green skirt with green sandals, her hair was dyed blue and she looked like she was a little drunk. " i'll go talk to her for a moment , alright ?" Rocco got out of the car, and walked towards her. " Hey your lookin' good mars " he smiled at her. she looked at him. " woah, is that you johnny" she said smiling, she smacked his as* while he wasn't looking. rocco blushed. " so I got some valium, I was just wonderin' if you wanted it ?" he asked. " I'll pass, I bought some yayo from this dude blonde short hair, blue eyes creepy looking."

" That was jacky, he works for you know the boss, so do I."

" You work for the joker ?" she asked she stopped and stared at him, her eyes widening. " Yeah a long time at least longer than 2 years ."

" wow, what's he like ?" she asked. " oh he ain't the type you would wan't to be near for too long, you think he's crazy stay with him for a freakin' day."

" did he hurt you, lemme guess he raped you, and then he carved j into your as* ?!" she asked. " oh..no " Rocco said, thinking man this girl was crazy. " so ..why do you work for him ?"

" Good money, man of his word, that's all I have to say ."

" where 's your car rock ?" she asked. " oh right there " he pointed to the black monte carlo . I flipped through the radio trying to find something good on. " who's your friend ?" veronica asked, she took out red lipstick and began putting it on. " Oh that's jack ."

" how old is he ?" veronica asked. " like 16 i think, i can't remember how old the kid is ." Rocco stared at her body. she wasn't has skinny has Harley quinn , but she'd do if he ever got to have her for a night he thought. " well, i wanna meet him. my room numbers 309 , meet ya there." Rocco walked back to the car. He got in. " did she want it ?" i asked, still flipping through the radio. " oh she has yayo, she wants me and you to come in."

" Rock that bitch is crazy, you see the way she dress's?" I protested firmly.

" you know a lot of crazy people, we both do ..she's nice, she bakes good cookies too ." we both went in, and knocked on the door. she smiled opening the door. we both stepped in. It was a nice apartment. the living room had a brown sofa, tv, coffee table, the shades were closed and the carpet was clean. " so nice to meet you, i'm veronica, but everyone calls me mars " she said. her eyes were big, and she lended her hand. Her nails were painted green and they were long. I shook her hand. " I'm jack ."

she stared at me crossing her arms, I looked away. " You look really farmiliar " she said.

" anybody want cookies ?" she asked. " uh..I'll have one !" rocco said. " and you ?" she asked me. I shook my head. she came out of her kitchen with a plate of cookies. She smiled happily. she set them on the coffee table and Rocco grabbed three. She stared at me again, and this time i returned the look with no favor.

" I honestly can't place it, I know i've seen you somewhere, but at the same time..I 've never met you in my life."

she disappeared for a moment. Me and Rocco stared at each other. " if she doesn't stop looking at me, I'm taking her cookies and shubbing them up her.. I stopped has she came back into the room with a picture. It was a picture of the joker. It looked has if she had just printed it from her computer. She lifted my hair , so it wouldn't fall over my face. " You look just like him, I mean there are some diffrences, he has brown eyes you have hazel eyes, same noses though, and same jaws..." she smiled putting my hair down. " Are you related to him ?" she asked me.

" so , veronica have you seen the news about the riots ?" Rocco asked. she continued to stare at me, her hands on her hips . " yeah, the riots aren't a big deal now, but when they find out that , that crazy bit** poisoned all those people and escaped only a few months ago with another crazy chick , then they'll be mad " she said. she bent down. she suddenly kissed me, i pushed her away. " That's it let's go " i said . Rocco grabbed the whole plate of cookies, and we quickly headed for the door. "WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME !" she screamed. we both walked down the hall, and a dark skinned woman poked her head out of the door. " is that , that crazy bitc* screamin' again ?" she asked. " yep " i said passing her, and going down the stairs. " you wanna cookie ?"Rocco asked the woman passing. " no you don't ?" he said going down the stairs. veronica ran out of her room, and threw her flipflops at rocco's head.

We both sat in the car. " that is the craziest bitc* i've ever met " I said turning to rocco. " the kiss good or bad ?" he asked. " wet, i just hope i don't get aids from that bitc* " i teased.

" where too now ?" Rocco asked, still stuffing the cookies in his mouth. " how do you know she dinit poison those cookies, how do you know she dinit stick them up her vagina ?" i asked.

" i wouldn't care man these cookies, are off this earth."

It was 3:45 pm and we were still sitting in the car listening to music, and Rocco was eating cookies.

" how many of those things have you eaten ?" I asked.

" I don't know " Rocco said looking around, and then thinking to himself. I looked at the plate there was still more than a dozen on it. rocco turned up the radio. " you like foo fighters, i love em, everlong is there only hit " he said turning it up.

we stayed in the parking lot till 10: pm. rocco was asleep and I was sitting in a weird position, still awake. I woke Rocco up when he started snoring. It was now 11 pm. " time to go to the docks " Rocco muttered. " what are you doing today ?" i asked.

" moving the shipments to a new place, were aa little close to pengy, and we took some of his goods, he might get us back so now's the time to do it , he's hosting bruce wayne's birthday part tonight. " then that means..

" boss is gonna crash it ."

" we'll arrive at least 20 minutes after he crashes."

" is harley with him ?" I asked.

" she'll be making sure no one leaves at the party so in that case hell no." Rocco tossed me a clown mask. He made sure he had his gun.

We arrived at the docks, and the joker's men were already grabbing the boxes, and putting them in the cars. me and Rocco grabbed four. " what's in the boxes ?" i asked. " dunno, boss dinit say shi* about that ."

" good evening lady's and gentleman, I uh no it wouldn't be the first time that i've interrupted one of brucie's parties, because has i can recall from the last time it involved rachel dawes getting thrown out of the window, but I uh really wanted to get a chance to uh really show you people what the riots are really about so, where's brucie , gotham's favortie bachlorette?" he asked, walking around.

" so none of you wan't to talk uh ?" he took out a gun.

" stop " Bruce said suddenly. His eyes dark, he wasn't afraid , but he was for everyone else in the room. He knew the joker felt their fear.

" your not welcome here, not in this city and most certainly not at my damn party " Bruce said calmly. " fiesty, if you were a woman i'd like that, but your uh not." The joker licked his lips, and grabbed a glass of wine off of alfred's tray. " not welcome here right ?" The joker gulped down the wine, and threw the glass somewhere unknown. " what do you want ?" he asked.

" me, oh I don't want anything, i just felt it was uh time to interrup something. Like your party Brucie, it's been too long since i've done anything ."

" all you do is kill and create chaos, security's on there way, and for now all i can say is stay away from everyone here ." The joker laughed. " Brucie i interrupted your party, but i wanna talk to the people, so if you wouldn't mind..you need to quiet it down, and stop being so serious, speaking of you wanna know how i got these scars ?"

The joker asked smiling . He took out a switchblade. " you know let's change the story brucie, we all wanna know why your parents were so serious when they were murdered, maybe if they lightend up, well chill would of eased it up on them, he** maybe he would of given you a teddy bear ." Bruce attacked the joker.

We finished loading the shipments. I got into rocco's monte carlo.

people screamed has the playboy attacked the clown. " Is that all you've got ?" the joker asked smiling. He had a switchblade in his hand that was right next to his stomach. Bruce lifted his fist. " Hey ova here !" a squeaky voice called, Bruce turned his head just for a moment, which was one big . mistake.

The joker sat up, he put the switchblade in his mouth. everyone stepped back. " come on Brucie, let's get up or else it's really gonna hurt you ."

Bruce stood up. " you know i expected more fight in you, fuc** i expected the batman, maybe he's busy though , huh ?" he asked. " or are you the batman ?" the joker whispered into his ear. Bruce's eyes widened. " your in a tough sitiuation brucie, move the blade's gonna cut your mouth bad, maybe even your throat when my arm goes down, there's men all around you..is that really a chance you wanna take ."

" I'm not going to find you " Bruce said through the blade. suddenly the Gotham swat team came in. " ah Gotham's finest, still aren't their finest, if they were so fine rachel, rachel , rachel wouldn't of burned in hell " the joker laughed. Bruce squeezed his eyes hoping the nightmare would end. He noticed the switchblade hanging out of The joker's pocket. He reached for it, and quickly tried to stab the joker. The joker moved kickign him in his stomach. Bruce fell to the ground a small cut on his lip making him bleed, and the blade in his side making him fall. Harley managed to escape through the swat. she giggled wondering through the penthouse . " darkie time " she said, turning the switch and giggiling. The rest of the joker's men arrived. " fuc* were late !" Rocco said being the leader of the group. " watch the doors , till boss get's his as* out of here !" Rocco said. " what was the point in this rock."

" there was no point your dad's just a crazy mother fucke* " Rocco said.


	20. Chapter 20-Rotten Little girl

Rotten little girl

Kaysee quinzel had heard the disapointing news. she hadn't told them how jack was related to her. she was too ashamed.

not of him, but of Harleen.

Harleen use to be beautiful, so beautiful. She had light blonde long hair, and she was so kind , to anyone, even if you had treated her badly, she was so naive and free spirited, but it was that boy. That boy who took everything away from her. He took her light and turned it into nothing, but darknes, he took her hapiness and replaced it with his own. What was good for him had never been good for her, which was why things were the way they were now.

Her daughter wasn't in love, she had never been. obsessed and love were too diffrent things, you can learn to let something you love go, but an obession isn't anything you have feelings for, just something you feel you must do. addicted to, which in another way is just like love, but you never got tired of it like love.

You always had to come for more, but no, no, love was entierley diffrent.

He was her candy and with that came the drugs that ruined her mind like heroin.

Before him there was no candy, and after him she told them that she dinit need her, she dinit need anyone, and that she hated her, and stole money from her purse. stole her rings and gave them to jack so he could sell them.

He took everything from her, and he dinit even care.

The only good thing out of their fake , useless relationship was Jack, but she felt so bad. He was lost, and he would rarley talk. He got her banned out of her own church, and she blamed his father for teaching him those ways.

Before he got older , when he was just a little boy, he was very loveable, and now she hadn't heard from him and more than 5 years.

Her daughter had gorwn further from her. Even when she was a criminal in her early days, she'd still call her and lie to her, tell her that everything was great and that she loved her job. Things must of been so bad now, that she couldn't even lie.

Harley had become pregnant with jack early, she had just gotten into college, and she till this day wouldn't tell her how.

she knew how, but you dinit understand when had she gone out, she was home the whole night, it had to of been during the day, because she could faintly remember the school saying she was counted absent in her 4th to 6th hours.

Harley had told her that she wasn't feeling good and so she went home and stayed there. she had been so stupid and believed her.

Jack wasn't from california, he was from gotham, in fact Harley was just staying for college, and then she'd be going, and why jack was here had to do with another girl he was so in love with, but that girl died and she believed that when she did , jack found her has a subsitute.

She could faintly remember the girl.

Her name was Susan, she was a beautiful asian girl, and she had grey eyes, and was very kind. She worked at the vet's office which was where I always volunteered at.

She cared about every animal , every person she had never met, but she wasn't naive and she wasn't gulloable. Jack would always show up with animals he had found on the road, and has much has he wanted to flirt, she told him she dinit have time for that.

Harley would forget about her job, she was so , so blind.

Susan had hair to her shoulders that was jet black, and she remembered lin loved to surf , which was one of the ways they had met, from sufring the big californian waves.

Oh , but she died ...and she remembered they made her a shrine just outside of the vet , for all of the animals she had helped.

How ? She was surfing with her friends having a good time, and a giant wave hit them over and over again. several of those people had died, and she hit her head on a rock and fallen unconsious, but she drowned unconsious .

Jack had been missing for awhile, but he popped up again , he stopped bringing animals to the vet, and Harleen in her friends had gone to the beach, and that's how they met.

Jack said he was leaving soon, so Harley told her has a lie , she wanted to visit dad for a little while. Once again I believed her, she had jack stayed there together, because her father said she never made it. Harley came home and told her she was preagnant , and finished college, she took care of jack while Harley was away, and everytime she'd see Harley was going to write a letter to jack, she threw it in the trash.

" who's the father harl ?" she asked at dinner, Harley was 3 months preagnant. " mom.." was all Harley said. Kaysee's face stiffened. " I dinit talk about it because I thought you were stressed, but it's march, and the year's almost over . you've passed all your classes , he** you get to leave next month because then you'll be to pregnant to even go to school, your lucky there even going to let you continue, and I want to know who the irresponsible father is , because if I'm going to help you and your baby make it then, I sure has he** want to know who the father is ."

" Mom, i don't know " Harley lied staring at the table. " look at me and tell me you don't know ."

" I was drunk mom , I was partying ."

I stared at her crossing my arms. " Harley when you finish college and your well off on your own, Don't you ever come here again till I know who the father is ."

" yes man " Harley muttered.

The next month she went to go see what the gender was. " What do you want to have Harley ?" her mother asked. she shrugged.

She laid on a metal examination table she was wearing dark jeans, and they told her to lift her shirt up, and put strange cold gel. She only closed her eyes and hoped it would be over. The doctor smiled. " congragulation's miss quinn, your having a boy " she said smiling at her. Harley smiled sheepishly. She and her mom celebrated. The mention of the father never came up.

I'd hold Harley's hair when she threw up, and she had to stop going to school after 4 months. She liked to go for walks, eat healthy, and go for walks. Harley was now 9 months and really scared.

She had just taken her test and passed with flying colors , she'd be back next year, and Kaysee had to admit she was glad she went through most of the summer and not college. she was due september 13 th, and it was september 7th.

Harley was going to bed, and it was past 12 am when she heard Harley scream bloody murder at 2 : 15 am .

I ran up the stairs trying to seek what was wrong with my daughter, but i had a strange feeling I knew what was wrong.


	21. Chapter 21-Falling

FALLING

I shook Harleen has she trembled, i gently laid my eyes on her stomach , she was having a nightmare. I shook her gently, and her blues eyes had awaken. " MOM...take me to gotham, and I promise i'll tell you who the father is " Her lips quivered and she stared at me.

I swallowed. " ok..ok ."

The plain ride was long and Harleen had fallen asleep , her head leaning against the window , one hand on her swollen large stomach. She was deathly afraid of planes when she was younger, and I remember always remembered telling her to go to sleep, Now it was nothing, and I imagined she 'd one day say it to the boy growing inside of her, nearly done growing and ready to leave.

We arrived at 10 am, and got to the hotel room. " You need any help Harleen ?" I asked. There was no response. Harleen left the bathroom, and fell on her knees. " mom..It hurts " she said. I rushed her to the hospital, she was laying in the backseat . curled up squeezed tightly her body was hurting, and i knew she was going into labor.

I waited in the waiting room, calmly. A kind woman with long hair came up to me. " mrs francis, your daughters done" she said smiling. I dinit even bother telling her I was divorced years ago and now it was quinzel, the mail had even gotten that wrong.

I would wait, I knew what it was like to have a baby, and only want time with the child . just for a little while before you have to share them with the world.

I went in after 30 minutes.

Harleen's face was a little flushed, and shiny. Her face was rosy and her long hair down her face. she was smiling holding her baby in her arms who was still awake and whimpering every few moments.

" Hi mom " Harley said gently. I smiled, and slowly crept over.

I looked at the baby boy in her arms. I smiled warmly. " Oh my god harl..he's beautiful " I said. Harley nodded smiling. It was strange I was teaching her how to play the piano only 8 years ago and now here she was. " what's his name ?" I asked calmly.

" jack "Harley said smiling.

I held him while the nurses checked to make sure if Harley was ok since she was premature 5 days..well he was, but they had already checked jack, and he was completly healthy.

We left 4 days later. Harley held the boy, has he fell asleep in her arms. " who's the father Harleen, I know your stressed, but I need to know, we have things to fill out, and we can't do this, you can't lie to me anymore " I said calmly crossing my arms.

" Jack naiper "

I gasped.

" Harleen, why ?" I asked.

she only shrugged , shaking her head. " He wasn't for you ."

Her crystal clear eyes dropped, and she stared at me. " how could you say that mom ?" she asked.

" I clearly just had his baby so tell me how were . not . suppose . to be together ."

" He dinit love you Harl" I stepped foward. " You remember lin right, that beautiful girl, he loved her harl, but she died harl..you were..just a sub."

" Just a sub ?" she asked raising her voice.

It grew silent and Harley tried to look away.

" Just because she's gone doesn't me he doesn't " she said.

" You are so naive Harleen. He picked daisy's for that girl every morning, he'd do anything for her, whatever she wanted he wanted, but she died. He needed a drug to replace that feeling, and He found you a free spirited girl just like her , who could make him happy till he dinit need her. Like a bandaid Harley, you throw it in the trash when your done using it, he Never loved you Harl, if he was he'd right, he'd find you, he probably doesn't even know you have his child, he doesn't care ."

" Is that why you named him jack ?" I asked . Harley nodded slowly, and wiped a tear.

I felt bad, because she loved a boy who would never truly love her back. " Harleen please, understand i'm only doing what's best for you and your baby, you have a child to raise now, he 's not here harley not right now, I know you love him, but he's a troubled boy, he got you into so much trouble, he changed you, and now you need him and he's gone."

The 3 months went by so easily, then we went back to california. Harley would say goodbye to her son, and go to school. She finished the year strong and made it has one of the top 5 students. She was now going around has an apprentice for the mentally unstabled. she'd work for a therpaist and watch them , observe. She had a job at lowes and worked there in the garden section. she was very stressed. I'd watch jack grow, he had developed hazel eyes. The shade was a dark brown that was light and almost appeared a mixed shade with green, that had made a soft brown color . Harley applied for an application at Arkham. a few weeks later she recieved a letter. she held jack on her hip reading it. " YOU have been accepted to arkham, and your planned date is august 1st !" she squeaked.

Harley smiled watching jack crawl around the house. The only words he would say usually were no. Harley picked him up gently. She said goodbye to me, and she then she and jack left. She had an apartment, and she was going to see her father ralph francis the next week.

I grew lonley , no more jack is what I missed the most, but Harley assured me if she got the job she would visit me on jack's birthday.

" Hey mom, I got the job and I just wanted you to know, I'm working in the low security ward has a therapist for the young woman, and I should see you next month, but I really wanna work In the medium security ward, you know mom where I can really help people !" Harley said loudly. " how's jack ?" I asked. " fine mom. just fine."

Harley's p.o.v

I visited mom on jackie's birthday. He was so cute, and He managed to learn a new word happy. 2 months later, I wanted to visit mom for thanksgiving , but I wasn't sure if i'd have enough time. I visited dad instead who wasn't ever too fond of me, but never minded me hanging for a day.

1 month later. I wanted to take jack to see santa for the first time, the santa in california tried to hit on me, and I cussed him out. I waited in line, and eventually it was jack's turn, but someone robbed the mall, and we had to go. so my brother david pretended to be santa, and jack only pulled on his fake beard, and they took a picture. I kissed my brothe ron the cheek. we hadn't seen each other in years, He was my big brother 3 years older than me. He had sandy blonde hair mixed with brown and bangs, he lived in brooklyn close to my dad, we nevea really knew each other because he went with my dad when my parent's divorced.


	22. Chapter 22-Just to get high

JUST TO GET HIGH

I was enjoying working In gotham, and They moved me to the maximum securtity ward. I was assigned jack naiper, and Once again we fell in love.

I helped him escape without getting caught, I insited that he just wait till he can get out, he explained to me with kisses that he dinit have the time and he needed out now. So i helped him, and I let him come to my apartment.

I went to the bathroom,while he stayed in the living room with what had to be his son. " Harl.. are you babysitting ?" Heasked watching the boy. I tried to breath. " Jack, remember when we were In gotham at your apartment...After that I went back to california, well I should of told you...but I found out I was pregnant . He's yours jack, and i thought i'd name him. after you ."

The words left and I felt much better. Jack stood still. " when was he born ?" Jack asked.

" september 8 th 1994 ."

He nodded still very confused. He stood up, and I was worried he was mad now.

" I have to go repay somebody back " He said .

" for what ?" I asked. " for that heroin me and you had months ago, harl do you still do heroin ?" he asked me. I shook my head. " no " I answered.

" Jack, we can go to california stay there, we can be together " I said. He shook his head. " This isn't right harl, I like you a lot, But If your lookin' for a guy to settle down with, I won't be there ."

" Harley, I'm in the red hood gang, I owe people money, I'm a theif, and I do heroin."

" you've got a baby now..you can't do this shit.." he mumbled.

" Yeah , I have your fuckin' baby, you wanna settle down and help me take care of it, do you know what it's like living with a crazy woman who only demands to know who the father is and insults me for what i do ?" she asked.

He was watching tv. I turned the tv off.

" are you that self indulgent ?" I asked crossing my arms.

" I told you the fucking truth what else do you want from me, I told you the truth, if you want money from me for fuc**** you up, you'll get it ..every single dime of what that baby's worth " he said pointing to jack, who was playing with a plush cat.

" He doesn't mean shit to you does he , just something that came from me, not worth a rat's as* ."

" Harley, I don't like little kids, I told you that when you asked me if I wanted to help you babysit. " Little kids shi*, eat, and shi* , do you think I want to go buy some fuc**** heroin with a baby in my hand, take this baby and give me the fuc**** heroin, i'd do it anyday ."

" You value drugs more than a life ?" I asked.

" I'm not saying I don't care . I'm saying I can't provide harl ."

" well you provided me with 9 months of throwing up, 9 months of missing school, and 9 months of being insulted so you can shut the fuc* up and stop complaining, I'd love to see you pregnant with a baby ."

" I'd love to see me too " Jack mumbled.

" Jack let me ask you a question, did you love lin ?" I asked. He turned.

" Look, leave what was In the past, In the past, it's none of your fuc**** business anyways " He mumbled. " Not any of my business, you fuc*** me, and got me involved in heroin , so it's gonna be my business or someone's getting there as* kicked " I said.

" what's wrong with you harl, cramps. having a bad period and want to blame me for everything that's gone wrong in your misrable fuc**** life. I dinit tell you to fuc* me , you told me to fuc* you, I dinit tell you to do heroin, you wanted to do it. You've never been forced to do anything, even now you don't have to take care of the kid, you could of gotten a fuc**** abortion " Jack told her coldly.

" Your unbelieveable " I said .

" well did you love her?" I asked calmly crossing my arms.

" Just a girl Harley ."

" Am I just a girl to you ?" I asked.

" well unless you have a dick underneath there..yeah ."

" Get out right now !" I said pointing to the door.  
" You've got cramps " Jack mumbled leaving.

I missed his deep voice, his sandy blonde hair, I missed everything at that instance. I wanted him back. I found him In an alley talking when I got out of my car, putting my hoody on and waiting. He walked back not noticing me till he was around the corner. " You couldn't stay away " He said, has we kissed.

We laid in bed together, jack was asleep and it was just me and him.

" Why don't you serve me a platter ?" I asked smiling , letting my arm out. Jack smiled looking at it, he smacked my arm lighting , grabbing my belt squeezing my arm, making me bite the end. He held the needle gentle and injected it through my skin.

I dinit show up in the morning.

Too high.

I blinked slowly to find jack wasn't in bed, and jack wasn't in his crib, But I was so high. I blinked slowly wanting to get up and check on my baby, and the man I loved, but TOO high. too high the words ran through my head, has my eyes heavly fell down and I fell back into a dreamy world.

I vistited california with baby jack. My boyfriend was gone once again, He had left a note though saying he'd try to be back later. He never came back, just a one night.

My mother watched jack, has I went out on the beach to go surf. I still saw the shrine of every surfer who died. Lin, jamie, justin, kevin , Daniel, amy, and steven , the 7 surfers who all died under that giant wave. Most of them had gotten up, only to be shubbed down underneath again, and then drown . I set a purple flower I found on the shrine. I noticed a small book someone had left, I looked around before gently grabbing it. A boy with blonde here walked over. " Yeah, every surfer kept a journal for when the waves were best, I think that's lins , the ony rule is bruh, you don't steal from the shrine, It must be lin's birthday her mother set's it there on her birthday.

I stole it anyways, but maybe I'd return it. I went home laying on my bed .

Tuesday- The boy with blonde hair asked me to surf a wave, I declined because I was really busy, He said ok and walked off. I believe his name is jack, but I could be wrong, I never paid too much attention.

wednesday- The waves are terrible today, I won't be going out.

Thursday- An ok day, the waves were very small, but we all had a blast. No one wants to come to the beach without sunshine, we had the ocean in our hands that day, has the rain sprinkled till it fell very lightly.

Friday- I had to help mom make dinner, but jack asked me to go see a movie with him, and jamie wanted to come so we went to see terminator judgement day. Jack held my hand, and I tried not o blush. The popcorn was too buttery , but jack said he liked popcorn like that, so I lied and said it was great. It was horrible.

I gently laughed at her attitude.

Saturday- The beach was busy so we went diving , I found 3 empty shells, while jack gave me the prettiest shell I had ever seen. It was a beautiful day, and a little girl dropped Ice cream on daniel's foot. we told him not to loose his temper.

Sunday- I applied for the college of science and medicine. CCU, I signed up for biology ,and I had gotten good grades, and mailed it to them. I walked around the beach with amy, But the waves were poor.

I gasped it was the same college I had gone too.

Monday- I got up early alone and saw a sea turtle laying her eggs . It was beautiful.

Tuesday- I dinit have time to go to the beach.

Wednesday- orchestra concert

Thursday- Jack Invited me to a party he was going to. declined and went to the surf, we saw a great shark from a distance, but me and daniel stayed on are boards no matter how scared we were.

Friday- We played volleyball on the beach, and jamie accidently hit me in the face being clumsy, it's ok though. I wasn't mad, jack helped me up, and amy told me he had a crush on me.

Saturday- I Helped a dying cat give birth at the vet office, Me and kaysee had trouble, and it was so sad because her babies died with her, she died to soon and when we tried to get the babies out well..they weren't breathing. I walked around the beach to make me feel better.

Sunday- Jack asked me if wanted to go for pizza , just me and him. I accepted, it seems I only accept an offer when it involves food. We left and he kissed me, but the strange thing was I kissed him back.

Monday- too busy, But I studied some fish eggs in science that the fox face rabbit had laid, very intersting.

Tuesday- We went divig has our school project, Jack was laying on his board, so I talked to him most of the time, and he cut his hand on a coral.

Wednesday- Daniel said he had seen a real mermaid, of course no one believed him. Jack said he had smoked crack before he dived, which made everyone laugh.

The pages went on and on and I lived through her, and how beautiful her life was.

She never finished the book, she never ever did.

I got to her last day. - Wednesday- The waves are warm, really great. Daniel got wiped out, I'm not too sure about these waves they look very dangerous. Jack got wipedout after surfing for 30 seconds, he said they were too dangerous and that we probably should leave it alone and go to the skatepark. I wanted to go with him, but my mom was going to expect me here when she went for her walk, and I forgot my selfphone. I told jack that the next day I'd go with him, and we'd have fun. I found a cool shell down in the water, I think i'll give it to jack. The waves seem to be settling down..suddenly I noticed the pencil go off the paper. and the words something's wrong .

That was it. I wanted to show jack, so I stole it, I swore to myself I'd return it sooner or later.

Jack read her journal , and I noticed he never looked away from it, every page about the ocean, and I knew he probably thought she never paid too much attention to him, but she wrote about him almost everyday when she had time, and how kind and funny he was.


	23. Chapter 23-Mad world

Mad world

" Are you stoned?"

Dr strange stared at jack, who had a cigarette in between his fingers and looking down at the cigarette. I lifted my eyes staring at the doctor .

He stared back. " Any drugs you've taken ?" Dr strange asked.

I only stared my mind was still very disordered of what I needed to say, and what I usually would say. I blinked slowly. " No " I finally muttered calmly.

" Jack..do you remember escaping ?" Dr strange asked.

I stared at the clock, it was easy to hear, because I dinit no what to say or think.

Dr strange watched the boy to stare from the clock and back to him. He sighed faintly.

" sort of " Jack muttered.

" Do you remember..what you did to the orderly , jack ?"

" I-I beat him with a batton " I said lifting my eyes meeting dr strange's glasses.

" What do you remember feeling ?" He asked calmly.

" I don't remember " Jack said looking at the cigarette again. " I think you do " Dr strange said cracking his fingers and curiously staring at the boy.

" You broke his nose , his jaw, and he managed to break his collarbone going after you..when we found him he was in so much shock, he could of died jack ."

" Why did you want to escape, where did you want to go ?" he asked. He had given him a lobotomy personally like the other violent patients, He wasn't perfect at doing a lobotomy he should of gone deeper because he was still in there..somewhere in there. He had become easier to talk to, but harder in the same way. He was emotionless most of the time, and wouldn't focus on what he was asking him.

" I wanted to leave " Jack said calmly , taking a whiff of the cigarette and dumping some of the ash in the tray. " Did we bother you, I remember clearly when you were arrested in taken here..you told me you wanted me to die , you told the orderly's you'd do it again, and worse.. do you remember ?" He asked calmly.

" No " he answered. " Jack your hurting people around you, and yourself, doesn't that bother you ?" He asked. The session was being taped for reasons. Jack had yet to answer hearing noises outside and gazing out of the window left to both of them. " Jack, I think your a sociopath " Dr hugo said tapping the pin on his desk, jack's dark hazel eyes slowly lifted and he gave him a strange look.

" I am not a sociopath " Jack said calmly, still gazing at him , once again dumping the ash in the ash tray. " Really..I think you are, you steal, you lie, you hurt others around you, and ignore the fact your hurting yourself. "

" I don't enjoy hurting people around me " jack said giving him the strange look.

" It's not nessisarly wanting to hurt others around you, but ignoring the fact that your hurting them , not realizing the situation."

Dr strange leaned foward clasping his hands tightly staring at jack, who was look straight ahead at him.

" I'm dianosing you. right now, antisocial personaity disorder."

" A lot of people think it's like being a sociopath or pyschopath, and it's closer to being a sociopath than a pyschopath in my opinion , and strange thing. It's rare in women."

" Most people with this disorder have been arrested before , like you , they get into fights, and physically or emotionally hurt others and manipulative behavior is a factor , difficulty concentrating , lack of empthay . It's perfect for you."

" And in my professional opinion, it's one of the most dangerous illness's out there , but there is..treatment."

" Lot's of therapy " Dr strange said.

" Jack do you want to leave this hospital ?" Dr strange asked.

" What do you think ?" I asked staring at him. " I've been in here for a month , I want to leave " Jack said calmly.

" Would you escape again ?"

" How long do i have to stay here ?" I asked staring at him blankley.

" you'll stay till you get better, till you can stop this behavior ."

An orderly escourted me out of Dr hugo strange's office and we went up the stairs back to the maximum security ward for the boys who seemed insecure to everyone.

Harley sat on her bed, her arms crossed . she should of said something, she should of made mr j stop , she should of done something, now jack was gone and she dinit know where he was.

Her only answers were rocco , but when she tried to talk to him he told her to fuc* off, so she figuired she'd leave him alone, mr j was out and about, and she was stuck with her favorite dog lou, and her second favorite bud. She remembered california and brooklyn, she missed her dad a little and couldn't say the same about her mom. she bit her lip laying her head down on her pillow, and remembered lin's diary she promised to return one day, but it was still under her bed, with the secrets of how she felt, and her last words before she died, and the more she thought of it. she knew her mom was right, and that's when she knew what it was like to wanna die.

Her phone began ringing, and she reached for it. The words read rocco. " Hello " she said calmly. " Harl, shi* you gotta come get me , me and jacky were just fuc***' around now the police is after us ."

" where are you ?" Harley asked sitting up, and grabbing her keys. " close to the ice berg lounge is all ya need to know ."

He hanged up, and Harley quickly headed to where he said he was.


	24. Chapter 24-Awhile

AWHILE

Jacky quickly got into the car.

" Where's rock?" Harley asked looking in the mirror to see jacky. " He's coming harl, just wait up " he muttered.

I returned after dropping them off to the bar. I got home, and mistah j was already back, but I wasn't In the mood. I laid down on the bed, and grabbed that journal I thought one day I might return, I began reading from the beginning, but I dinit care anymore. It was just someone else's problems in front of me. I was going bed early. I wasn't tired, but there was nothing else to do. I thought of jack for a little while, and I fell asleep for a little while. I blinked slowly, it must of been lou next to me, I reached my hand for him I only found mistah j's knee. He was tired, because he hadn't even bothered to get dressed or maybe climb underneath the covers, he was a light sleeper, this would usually wake him.

I smiled. No fighting, but ever since I had seen jack there had been less talking.

I wondered if he was dreaming maybe, I gently set my chin on his shoulder. He smelled like gun powder, a small scent of colgone, and cigarettes faintly. I loved the smell , and he was warm and I was so cold. He moved a little when I set my chin on his shoulder.

I remembered he use to complain about how pointy my chin was when I had first met him. He told me we could use my chin to cut glass, and I giggled faintly.

That woke him up. He blinked slowly, and I closed my eyes. He groaned sitting up, and scratching his head. He cracked all of his fingers , and I heard them all snap. He was sitting probably wondering why he woke up. I stared at his back, the vest.

He slowly turned his head and I closed my eyes, but I knew he was looking at me. I heard rustling, and I heard keys. " pud..where...where are you going ?" I asked pretending to be sleepy. too late, he had already left the room.

I got up sleepily wearing a black tank top, and red sleeping shorts, and got up. I followed up hearing him turn down the hall, I followed. I was more awake now, and began walking faster. " mistah j, where are you going ?" I asked sleepily staring at him, has he grabbed his trenchcoat.

" business harley girl " he muttered.

" well, I want to come too " I said calmly.

" You don't get to come Harley, if i uh wanted something, I would of woken your as* up, and your bad at pretending harl ." He whistled happily, grabbing his gun and leaving.

" fuc* you " I muttered scratching my head and climbing back into bed. He was right though, man mistah j really knew me.

" Can I leave by thanksgiving ?" I asked staring at dr strange.

" I'm sorry, I just don't think you really understand your conditon yet jack ."

" I do understand, I'm fine, I'm better , I'm ok " I said.

" You lack emotion jack, so much of it missing. Have you made any friends ?" he asked.

" None of my friends are in mental instutions dr strange " I said tapping my foot.

" You can't relate to anyone here, can you ?"

" No ..I really can't ."

" when do you think I can leave ?" I asked.

" well if you left where would you go, You 've barley told me anything , all we know is who your grandfather is and your grandmother, and if your mother is dr Harleen francis quinzel than it's almost asure your father is either some professor or the joker."

" Well that's where your wrong " I muttered. I was remembering more slowly, and I still felt dead, but that was a normal feeling.

" Jack if you did leave , which grand parent would you leave with ?"

I looked at him carefully, I knew this game, and ultimatley, he wasn't going to give me what I wanted, he wasn't going to let me go.

" my grandmother in california " I muttered.

" I have yet to talk to her, she's a a very..busy woman , and she really doesn't want to talk to us, and your grandfather has yet to answer the phone."

" Why would you say your grandmother ?" He asked.

" Californian girls are pretty, and there water isn't cold " I said calmly.

He smiled. " girls and water " He muttered.

" How about by december ?" I asked leaning back a little.

" Jack, your begging, And beggers can't be choosers can they ?"

I clenched my teeth . " choosers can't be beggers because there not the ones in cages are they ?" I asked. " Am I a dog too you, am I your bitc* dr strange ?" I asked.

" Were not going to talk about this anymore, your dismissed.


	25. Chapter 25-No scars

No scars

Harley sat her hand proping her head, and her elbow on her knee.

she was thinking. Rocco suddenly took a picture of her. She looked up at him. " what was that for ?" She asked, it dinit bother her, she just wanted to know why he took it. " I don't know, your sittin' in a positon, ya just look like ya needed your picture taken, anyways harl. where's j ?" Rocco asked looking around. Harley stood up wondering why he was here so late.

" He left awhile ago ..I asked if I could come and he said I'll tell you when I need your ass ." she laughed. Rocco faintly smiled, he was pretending. He just dinit understand. She was so sincere about it, but he knew how she felt in the inside, and he just dinit understand how she could love such a person. " You hungry rock ?" She asked standing up from the staircase, wiping the dust off of her pants.

" Uh no thanks harl, your too nice to us thugs, who just barge in when ever we want ."

She shrugged. " So, rock have you heard from jack, or anything ?"

"No harl , I'm sorry, I assume he's back at that crazy place again loosing his mind ."

" What crazy place ?"

Her blue eyes lit up and she was curious .

" Harl , you really shouldn't worry about him, I'll take care of him , were good friends , he's like a little brother to me ."

" Worry? He's my son rock ."

" then why do you treat him like shi* harl, A decent person would talk to their son, stay with him, you don't even try harl ." " Look, I know exactly where he is, and I know you shouldn't be involved, I promise I'll get him ." Rocco left. What place ? Harley wondered. an orphanage , a juvenille center, a mental insitution, where ?

She thought of what he said, and He was right, but she dinit know what to do anymore. She opened her old journal when she was pregnant in california with her mom.

She smiled seeing the picture of her at least 5 months . She wasn't smiling, her mom had probably suprised her because she had a book called girl, interrupted In her hands. She flipped through pages and found one , jack had to be 1 year, Harley was carrying him on her waist, and smiling. She looked through more and more, and found a picture of jack holding well...jack. She had caught him at a bad moment, he had a cigarette in his hand and holding jack who looked has if maybe he was 2. He had big brown eyes, and wavy brown black hair and was wearing a jacket because she remembered it had been cold that day .

She wanted mistah j to remember him, just maybe a little. She got up and went to his study. She set it on top of his gun.

She went to go see red.

The joker returned whistling, he saw a letter he stepped on has soon has he got in. It said Went to go talk with red. He rolled his eyes, and threw it in the trash, he made his way to the study. He was going to leave soon again. He whistled braging through the door, and grabbing his gun, and noticing the picture. He already had a gun, but this one would be better..and that picture...

He stared at it before whistling, and going to he and Harley's room. He looked underneath the bed. He knew it was somewhere under here. He hid a lot of things in diffrent places, he hid heroin one time in the box spring when they were raided out by bats.

He was looking for his batton. They'd be beating up some red hood gang members so they'd get the message not to screw with them again. He found it, and pulled it out only to find it was a box. He opened it , and found shi* that belonged to harley. a cross necklace , her loads of rings, her black glasses, and some pictures.

He looked through them and found a letter. It was his letter, his name. It hadn't been open, and it was from california. Too jack naiper .

He couldn't really remember too much from when he was a teen, he had been through way too many things too remember that. He remembered mental instutions, prison, juvy, drugs, and moving a lot. He opened the letter quickly. He pulled out the letter he found and began to read.

Dear Jack I'm so sorry about lin. We all miss her very much, these are just some pictures I wanted you to have any case you dinit have any , there from the hunger festival at the beach. I hope your doing ok chelsea chan.

He looked at the pictures. Lin that girl he could faintly remember.

She was wearing a white shirt that said california in cursive that was black, and love in red , it had two hearts on it. She was standing with her hands behind her back, and she had black hair to her shoulders. Big brown eyes and was smiling faintly. she had black pants, and a faint part of her stomach was showing, and she was wearing black pants and white converse. next to her was her board. It had the yin yang sign, a sun and lots of water , the side said california blue.

He remembered a little, we went to california to take care of gang business , and we were hot in Gotham, he had met her, and she was a surfer..obviously. You had to take a picture and enter the surfing contest, it'd raise money for hunger around the world . He looked at another one ..all of the boards. Harley came in. " mistah...

" Harley, what the fuc* is this ?" He asked standing up and holding the picture. " How much of my shi* do you have huh harls , this is from 19 fu***** 94 ?"

" Pud...she gave it to me when I was pregnant with jack..you were gone pud, I just kept it and never opened it, i forgot " she said.

He rolled his eyes looking back at the box on the floor. " I'm sorry pud, you remember her right ?" she asked. He dinit want to look at her, because he had shi8 to do, and she was going to make him loose his fuc**** mind.

" Lin was her name. You really liked her pud , But She moved on, and so did you ." He grabbed the batton from under the bed. He grabbed his trench coat.

" pud, please it's not a big deal, I just forgot that I had that ."

He on his trenchcoat, and held the batton firmly. " Your really staring to piss me off ."

" Me, I'm not the one who's been having there period for what seems like 2 months ." He slapped her across the face. She looked at the floor.

He turned her head firmly making her look at him. " Harley girl, where our are uh ..manners ." He giggled, and she knew this was bad. He was getting in this crazy mood. " huh ?" He asked, his breath hot on hers. He leaned closer. " where are they huh ?"

she kissed him hoping that'd ease some of this off. She ran her hand through is hair, and ran her hand up his vest. Hwe pinned her to the floor. " Harley, when do you learn you fuc**** whore, you little bitc*, when will whores learn that they can't always be choosers, just beggers , when will we fuc**** learn ?" He jammed a knife into her mouth.

" your so fuc**** horny maybe we can pretend it's cock huh Harl, your just begging to be fuc*** , your buttons just begging to be pressed, but no, no , no, I'm not going to be like that with you, you wanna be horny, trying to ease up your fuc**** stress like the bitc* you were in arkham, too god dam* fuc**** scared to say a word, to scared to be horny unless it's a professor or me , are we that scared harley girl ?" He asked grabbing her crouch. He turned his head. " Huh ?" He asked. tears ran down Harley's eyes and she shook her head.

" I can't hear you Harley girl ?"

" NO!" she cried gently. He squeezed tighter. He pulled away carlessley letting the knife cut the insides of her mouth.

" Good ."

He grabbed his keys whistling and left. Harley cried wrapping her arms around another, and crying .


	26. Chapter 26-Just forget forever

JUST FORGET

Rocco walked with stephanie the girl he had met from seven eleven, the girl was really something, and even though jack said crazy things about her, he refused to believe him, and he felt bad. That place was breakin' him.

He was going to see him today then stepahnie.

He entered the hospital and got to the secretary desk.

" Yeah, can I see jack francis ?"

" It's almost thanksgiving and I just wanna say hi ya know, tell him I miss him, he's my little cousin."

The woman bit her lip. " Look dr strange doesn't want any visitors, but the he** with him it's the holidays and everyone should get to see a familiar face instead of being surrounded by valium and sedatives even if they are crazy."

Rocco chuckled at the dark woman and waited. Jack came out handcuffs around his wrists, they took off the cuffs. " You do somethin' ?" he asked. Jack stared at him, something was off. He dinit have that same look.

I stared at rocco , I was slowly regaining more memory, but I guess it was fine because I could remember rocco , ok -ish.

" Rock, Help me get out of here, this place is fuc**** he** " I begged. " Look, I might be able to sneak you out right now, the whole place is almost empty."

" everyone's eating with valium and colace mushed into there fuc**** food ."

Rocco shrugged. " So how have they been treating you ?"

" The same, this place is bull shi* , I asked if I could leave and dr strange breaked it to me with an attitude , he called me a begger ! He can beg to batman's bat shi* crazy dick " I muttered. Rocco chuckled. " Look , I gotta meet up with steph later, so...

" Is that what your calling her..steph ?" I asked firmly.

" How many times do I have to tell you she works for them, Keep letting her fuc* you, learn more about you, and you'll be in jail..or worse. You or one of us will be dead, there's way better than her rock, she's just another blonde, why have blonde when you can have the lady from across the street ?"

" Your loosing it jack, and even if she is screwin' with me, she goes hard, and a guy likes that in a girl ."

" You stupid fuc* " I muttered, looking around.

" Let's go " I said calmly.

Rocco shook his head. " No..man , your gonna get better and when you do , I'll pick you up and we can go to fu****' new york " Rocco said getting up. I stared. " I don't understand " I said.

" There breaking you, you need to get better when there done with you, this shi* 'll stop ."

I got up. " I am not staying In this place, you don't know what it's like ."

" What jack? sure there some ther rapists and shi* , but when it comes down to it there still working to help you , because you got a problem."

" and you don't ?" I asked leaning back in the chair. I felt betrayed by my own best friend.

" go around fuc***' girls, leaving your poor two daughters all alone, working for the fuc**** joker, wasting bullets and fattening up like martha stewarts as* , your so much better than me, so much fuc***' smarter than me, I try to save you, and I'm crazy rock. Fuc* you rocco, fuc* every single last one of you, I'll be there to see your grave, but when you die because of that whore don't expect me to have any remorse ."

Rocco's face hardened. The orderlys put handcuffs over me and I walked away.

Rocco watched them take the boy away. He drove through the rain. He was still going on a date.

I sat In the small room. Fuc* him I thought. I held my hands tightly. The silence killing me more in more.

Rocco called Harley, her picture on his screen has he called her. stephanie leaned over kissing him all over. " yeah " She said calmly.

" Yeah...I'm gonna be late comin' too that party of yours ."

" OK.."

He hung up. " Who was that ?" She asked. " oh no one ." Stephanie reached for his phone has he was in the bathroom. she began looking through his contacts. The girl her name said quinzel. She was the bitc*. She had him now, she took out her phone taking a picture and sending it to gordon, and rocco's number and his adress, and where he'd be tonight. she began texting gordon. WHEN THEY SAY PARTY THEY MUST MEAN HEIST OR THE DOCKS , LET'S CHECK IT OUT .

She put her phone away and set rocco's down. Sure she felt a little bad, but if it saved lives and kept gotham safe, it dinit matter.


	27. Bingo 27-Sing

SING

" Jack..I uh...

Dr strange stopped and stared at me, I was sitting in the chair directly across from him. You could see nothing through his glasses giving him this, mysterious appearance , making him seem stranger than everyone else. But that could just be aspects, like the fact that he was bald, that he had a beard and that he looked like a molester from the narrows with a dr's liscense and a college degree. An orderly had taken me here, there was no escaping, and even if they did make me come here every thursaday and monday , today it was wednesday.

His lips slightly moved, and he licked his lips , clasping his hands, the glare from a small portion of the sun on his glasses before he scooted up more and the glare was gone.

" Your friend jonathan wilson, h-he was killed in the riots ."

I blinked slowly trying to put together the words, and think who the he** was jonathan wilson. He stared at me swallowing.

" I'm sorry for your loss jack, I know you two were really good friends ."

Friends?

That's imposible I don't have any friends except rocco, and maybe m...

I blinked slowly staring at him again.

" Rocco " I only stated. He nodded slowly. " There was a fight between some of the protesters, and the others who both have a diffrent perspective of this arkham business, which happens to be where I work has a full doctor, and the police came to resolve the situation and he was shot to death. 3 times ."

I only stared, than looking at the clouds passing the window and the sun seeming to go away at a convient time. I tried to talk , but It was like I was choking, when I really was wordless.

Dead

Dead

Stephanie, what did I tell him about her ?

why dinit he listen?

He killed himself...

" Are you ok ?" He asked his hands now on each left side and right side of his desk, and his brow raised a small bit.

" I'm fine " I said calmly.

" I wanted you too know, and I'm sorry..about ..everything."

I walked down the hallway an orderly taking me too my room, where I requested to be.

No I dinit want to sit in this room and cry like a little bit**, I just dinit understand?

I sat leaning against the wall. At least it wasn't suicide I thought.

It was hard to sleep , I stared at the lights outside of the doorway, thinking about his two daughters. Mary and... brittany , what would happen to them?

The more I thought about it the worse, I felt and eventually I buried my head into the pillow.

I blinked slowly a nurse coming In and gently shaking me.

" It's noon, time to see dr strange " She said. She had blonde hair, and was fairly friendly and happy. I blinked slowly staring at her, I felt tired.

I thought of rocco again, I nodded.

4 days later I recieved a letter from Mary , Rocco's oldest daughter.

Dear jack, I know you've heard about my dad, and I'm really sad. His funeral is on sunday , december 19th . I know my dad would want you here, and I've known you for awhile, and to my dad your just like family, please come if you can, I know things are a little rough for you right now.

From mary.

Any chance of getting out of here was something i'd take.

Dr strange signed a paper.

Weird isn't it ?

Now my freedom to go places is being written down of a piece of paper. I looked away at the window. I was about to go with Mary and brittany.

I sat In the car, brittany next to me and mary holding her hand.

I was looking out of the window has we got closer and closer to the graveyard , but still we were a good distance away. We stopped at a red light, and than continued once green. Finally the gates were in view from 1 mile. I felt a clamly feeling on mine, I turned slightly. Brittany rock's 4 year old daughter had reached for my hand.

" I'm scared " She said looking up at me, she had auburn hair and blue eyes.

What did I say ? She wasn't my little sister, and I dinit really know her, she was just a kid. I knew she remembered me , but I shouldn't be anyone to her.

Mary hugged brittany, has she still hanged on to my hand. " It's ok sis, everything's fine ."

" Where's daddy ?" She asked sweetly.

Mary looked at me, and then back down at her little sister she was 13 years older than.

" Heaven britts...with the angels " She said calmly.

" Is that really where he is bubba ?" She asked.

I remembered now, she always called me bubba.

" Yeah " I lied. He was probably in he** , but I never really beived in god anyways.

I dropped a red rose onto his coffin, and I took a seat. Mary sat by me, she had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was sad, it was in her expression and her stance. Brittany was confused. She was sitting in her sisters lap. Mary gave me a hug, which suprised me. I tried to hug her back, but I wasn't a hugging type of person. I than noticed she was sobbing. " I'm sorry mary " I said calmly. " He's really gone jack...forever " She muttered, sobbing. everyone was lifting their unbrella's has the snow fell, so I figuired I should too. I handed it to mary.

There was dinner which was strange, Rocco dinit know that many people and the people he knew were all too crazy, did drugs, were in jail, and they dinit know yet. This was just stepahnies family because they were engaged, something he never told me.

She was pregnant .

She walked up to me handing me a closed umbrella. I stared at her inches above her . She was crying. " Your the reason why he's dead , and I want you to know that bit**, and Me and jacky will never forgive you for this, you made a big mistake and so did he " I said harshly.

" I don't know what your talking about, but rocco, he talked about you all the time , you were like a son too him ."

" Stay away from brittany , ok ?"

" Actually she's staying with me " She said crossing her arms.

" Go back to the gpd , so you ended up with his fuckin' kid, now your to fuckin' afraid to go back, because your already married, and you were just using him, and you ended up with cramps and a head coming out of that forest, now you think your in charge of brittnay and mary ?"

" Jack, I know your upse..."

" fuc* off , and leave , your not from gotham, you don't know what your getting into, you'll be dead in less than a month if you keep getting into this gang business, there are a thousand things you don't know, and 50 things you do know, you really want to take that chance ?"

" Your crazy " She muttered walking off with the umbrella. I flipped her off , Mary put my arm down. " Come on " She said.


	28. Bingo 28-Rocco's amazing adventure

Rocco's amazing spectacular adventure

I crossed my arms watched the woman .

" You know, she's not that bad " Stephanie said turning towards me. " Britt's doesn't like her " She said quietly.

" She misses dad ."

I continued watching, blaming her for his death, but he had been so stupid. Why wouldn't he believe me ? She gently shook my shoulder.

" You ok ?" I shrugged, has the woman was out of view. " So where are you staying or going ?" I asked.

She shrugged. " I'm not going to let stephanie take care of brittany, there's too much I don't know about her, but once steph has her kid, me and britts will have a half sister."

" A half sister's not a real sister " I muttered. " It has to be for me, my dad wouldn't want me not to care."

" I know your mom she's really sweet, but I always wondered , do you have any siblings ?"

" Not that I know of " I muttered.

" It's peaceful in a way isn't it ?"

" Not if you have to go back to a mental instituion."

"Are you going to run or go back ?" She asked.

" I'll try to room ...if I can."

Now was the time where they'd mourn and be happy, and eat. Mary wasn't hesitating to talk to me, she dinit like that she dinit know most of these people, rock dinit care who she hanged out with, but he and his family were distant, he dinit talk to his parents, or his brothers and sisters. " Funny isn't it, everyone's mourning stephanie's loss, when my little sister will never see him again, neither will me and you." A woman walked up too us she was unreconizable. " Are you two rocco's children ?" She asked.

" I'm his daughter, he 's a really close friend " She said.

" Who are you ?" She asked examining the woman. " I'm stephanie's mother."

" It's good to meet you " She said lending her hand, mary dinit shake it , she only looked away. " My dad just died and you strangers are here has if we've known eachother for years."

" I know your sad sweethart " the woman said. " And I'm sorry for yours son ."

She walked off, and mary was irritated. Brittany walked over, and hugged her sister. " I'm tired mary."

I sat outside smoking a cigarette. Brittany sat on the step beside me. " What's that ?" She asked pointing to the cigarette. " A cigarette " I answered calmly. " What's it for ?" She asked. " Just something people do ."

" It's not good for your lungs, and it's cold out here, maybe you should go inside britts." Instead I put out the cigarette realzing she probably wasn't going to go away on her own. " Where's dad ?" She asked sweetly. I wasn't going to lie, I was going to tell the truth.

" He's dead brittany."

" What..what's dead ?" She asked.

" It's when something's gone, and it's not coming back."

" Why ?"

" It couldn't survive . Your dad was shot and he died at the scene, he's not coming back." She suddenly began crying and I felt stupid for just telling her. I scooted back a little has she leaned on me crying. " He's never coming back ?" She asked.

" No , he's not ."

" Don't be sad, he's in ...a better place now, much happier, he's watching you right now " I said hoping that'd make her stop. She sniffled ." Really ?"

" Yeah, he's up there " I said pointing to the stars. She wiped the tears away. I snuck away while they were all talking. I walked down the sidewalk, Sam tossed a snow ball in her hand. " Hey dip shit " She said smiling. Sam like always.

She dropped the snow ball. " Me and mark are going to go start a fight between these two idiots at the arcade, all they do is hog , you wanna come with , it'll be fun " She said.

" I'm attending a funeral."

" Who's is it ?" She asked, walking closer. " Rocco's."

" That bastard finally died " She said smirking.


	29. Bingo 29-How far

OPEN WOUNDS

The joker whistled happily holding the darkend crowbar. He stared at the boy and has his hand tightend on the crowbar, the boy noticed the tightening against his purple gloves.

The warehouse was hot and dim, it was stuffy, has if someone let air in it for one evening and left it in the dark forever. The boy had been caught offguard, completly. His tune stopped has the boy groaned.

Robin .

Not the robin before..this robin was ..diffrent. A lot diffrent.. The other robin had blue eyes while his were hazel green, that reminded him of jack a lot.

His hair was in a bloody clot, smeared to his sweat forehead. He was laying on the ground his hands in handcuffs, marks from where they had dug into his skin and formed the shape on his wrists. Swollen from struggling. His face was bloody and swollen worse than anything else. He had done a lot of damage with the crowbar. " Ah, are we uh getting tired ?" He asked bending down slowly and squinting at the teenage boy. The boy breathed heavily, his breath quickening has he saw the joker only a few inches away from his face. One eye was simply blood shot, it looked has if he had popped a blood vessel from all that coughing.

The joker sucked on the side of his mouth watching, the boy coughed again and spit up a small amount of blood mixed with spit. He giggled , he took out his camera. What really made it so special was it, was just him and the boy. No one else.

He grabbed the black clump of hair. The boy stared, and spit into his face. He blinked slowly , smirking darkly. He dropped the boy's face back on the ground and wiped it away. He licked his lips . " Your uh not the nicest, now if you tell uncle j you meant to aim for the ground uh, I'll give you one less swing with that crowbar."

" Fuc* you !" The boy screamed, his voice scratchy has he was out of breath. The joker smiled. " What did I uh tell you about cussing ?" He stood up.

" Look's like i'm uh..gonna have to teach ya a lesson."

" NO , NO , NO !" the boy screamed loosing his breath , scooting backwards. The joker giggled . He beat him .

One hit after another, the boy choked up a larger amount of blood. He was breathing heavily. He bent down grabbing his face tightly, and pulled off his mask.

It revealed a face. His eyes were trembling , but were also so angry. He licked his lips. He took out his knife, and the boy began to squirm against him. He stuffed the knife in his mouth.

" tell the world your real name ?" He said smiling.

The boy breathed heavily. " ...

" LOOK AT ME !" the demonic yell brought the boy's eyes back to the dark daggers above him. The boy was out of breath. He breathed hard. " J...jason " The boy said. The joker giggled.

" Tell everyone while your here jason ."

" I...I d...don't know..."

" Then I guess uh , I'll have to beat you till you tell us why your here ."

" No!" He screamed. The crowbar continued to beat his body, his body thrashing. " Well kiddo, I gotta go, I'm a busy guy, and well just remember to uh be a good boy, and say hi to the..batman " He put his trenchcoat on. He whistled grabbing his keys locking the door and leaving. The young boy groaned, he began crawling anywhere. He got to the door, blood dragging behind him. He had to keep his breath, and his bruised arms reached for the handle shaking it. Locked . He looked around for anything..just anything. His heart beating, and sweat dripping from his brow. He heard the faint noise, and he swore to god his heart stopped.

He turned his head slightly, and saw a timer.

5

4

3

2

1

His eyelids slowly blinked, and in that one second everything was over.

Bruce screamed, and ran trying to find anything left of his partner, but he prayed to god jason wasn't here, but he knew he'd be lying to himself. His mouth parted and his eyes watered. He bent down slowly, his cape around him . He stared at the boy who had been blown to hell. He gently picked up his body. His lips parted, his eyes closed and battered with dust, and his hair matted, bloody . He swallowed. " Jason..."

He slowly stood up holding the teen in his arms, his body drifting.

He blinked slowly seeing the camera not to far away. It was small, the screen cracked and the screen broken. He closed his eyelids as the white snow fell all around mixed with ash.

He dinit know about the boy back in gotham who was slowly dying like jason along with the thousands more on the day of christmas eve.


	30. Bingo 30-Already over

ALREADY OVER

Jack groaned blinking slowly. Everything was in a blurry daze, and he dinit remember how he was here, or why. He was high on sedatives, from hours ago loosing there effects and making him feel dizzy. He felt sick. He blinked again looking around.

Everything was so blurry. Being raped was one thing he remembered , he felt to weak to do anything fell back to the floor. His green eyes opened hearing the door open. One eyelid more opened than the other, his stomach growled and he saw the glare from the light outside on the doctor's glasses. Doctor strange stepped closer, jack moving back trying to fight . He breathed slowly.  
" Hungry ?" The man asked running his tongue over his chapped lips.

Jack's body ached just thinking about this, while doctor strange ached for something else. He shut the door behind him, and jack stared his eyes widening. He had been starving for the last few days, and was sick. He had been coughing up blood remembering looking at the blood on his white clothes. The man bent down crawling towards him. He grabbed his chin getting closer to jack's face. He ran his tongue across the boy's tan face. Jack made a strange noise, he dinit like it. He was so confused, and felt like he was dying. He blinked his head falling back, and his eyes rolling back to his head, has he had too many sedatives to many meds inside of his body, and was starving. Dr strange smiled. He ran his hands through the boys hair, and inhaled his scent. Jack's eyes drifted back to the doctor, his face felt wet. He stared and The doctor squeezed his ass. He only stared at the man, his breath leaving him. He bit the boy's neck, and grabbed his cold hand, and expected the boy to respond. All he had to do was shake him, and his eyes came back to him, and he smiled. " Put your finger in my mouth " He told him smiling. Jack blinked slowly. He began coughing blood coming up from his throat. He was out of breath, and he rested his head on the ground, his finger beside the blood. The doctor smiled grabbed him by his head, jack's finger fell into the blood for a moment. He grabbed the boy's finger and licked every ounce of it, and smiled. Jack was drifting off again to overdose. He shook him back for a moment. He wanted nothing more, he wanted jack to do something really special for him . He Reached for the pen in his pocket . Dr strange watched, the boy jammed the pen into his chest. He stopped and stared down at the boy before he could say a word he jammed it in again. He called in the orderly' s who sedated him for the very last time. The life quickly left him his head turning and the life leaving his body . Bruce quickly flew to Gotham jason's body in the back. He had failed, but things had to continue. He was going to Mary arkham's insitution for the young. He quickly got there . He had a strong feeling dr strange knew something about jason's death, he had taken him there for therapy when he first met jason.

He dropped in and entered the securtiy room, survaliance was rolling and he expected to see someone, but no one in sight. He stared at one of the rooms, of dr strange assualting some teen. He ran down the hall quickly disappearing, and saw the boy in the hall. " It's him, p..please the kid is dying , we need your help !" The nurse screamed at him. That boy. Dr strange was standing near by, and Bruce grabbed him by his neck, and wanted to kill him. He was the one behind the teen's comitting suicide, the kids saying they were being assualted, the kids leaving this place diffrent. He dropped him, and picked up the boy. The flashback of jason came, and he nearly dropped him. There body shape was exactly the same, he saw the blood and than jason's and he quickly exited driving to gotham general . He was speedng and continued looking over his shoulder, but he knew it was too late.

It was already over.

I really hoped you liked this chapter, I won't post again till december 25 th 2015 which is in five days so No worry ! Than I don't know when because I'll be on break, merry christmas !


	31. Bingo -2 year too late

2 years doesn't count

2 years later...

Same place, had things really changed or did gotham just want to believe that.

That things had become better without dr hugo strange, just because Maroni was in italy for the holidays, and that the red hood gang was laying low after that daring stunt with the mafia's money. Jack francis was dead, I think he died a long time ago, he waiting to die actually, and I was sort of glad he was gone.

How had I gotten back to gotham, I don't know.

3 months ago...

I breathed heavily looking around. Sweat dripping from my brow. In the cold woods all alone. I blinked slowly. I heard a slight shuffling, and turned my head. I saw two teenagers, a girl with red hair, blue eyes. " Where the hell am I ?" I asked looking around. She stood back, holding her flashlight at me. " Your in the woods, brooklyn new york."

" What's the date ?" She scanned her eyes down at me. " What's the date !" I yelled , tired of waiting , confused, and puzzled. She sighed faintly. " Are you ok ?" She asked slowly. " What's the date ?" I asked calmly. " December 24 th , it's christmas eve ."

" Year ?" I asked.

" 2011 , 2012 soon."

" 2 years " I muttered. " What ?" She asked.

" Nothing " I muttered. " Hey honey...who the hell are you ?" The boy beside her asked, he had blonde hair, pale skin and braces. " What the hell are you two doing out in the woods ?"

" Takes one to know one , freak " He had hate in those words. " What the hell did you call me ?" I asked turning my head up a little. " Katie, the guy's confused let's go back to the site, and stay away from my girlfriend , freak ." He wrapped an arm around the girl in the pink long sleeved shirt and blue pajamas and black flats. " How old are you katie ?" I asked .

" 15 " She said quietly. " Come on " The boy tagged her along. " He want's you for his urges, nice move taking a fifthteen year old girl out in the woods so you can have your first time , when you can't even keep her in a tent, not to mention you can't keep her from talking to strangers."

" Hey , shut the fuc* up, ok , you probably got lost on some shrooms." He poked his finger into my chest. I stared at his hand, then looked at his eyes. He put his hand back to his side. He slowly began to turn the girl by his side, he slowly looked behind him, and then continued.

I wondered through the woods, and managed to see a long curvy road. I held at my thumb, two cars passed by none stopping. Finally a camero pulled over, and I got in. " Thanks " I muttered. I turned to look at the passenger . It was a girl, she looked grown. Black hair, and brown eyes. " Your welcome, so where ya been, looks like you just came out of the woods, a no shit one , right ?" I smirked at her sense of humor. " Yeah, what's a girl like you doing driving so late on christmas eve, santa won't be home if he doesn't see a girl in her bed."

" Yeah, well me and santa don't get along, any old man who spie's on little kid's has a problem with me." " So where can I drop you off ?"

I tried to think. Did I know anyone who lived in brooklyn. Grandfather, and a guy his name was malcom, he did shrooms. Rock told me about him went we went here, to go meet the guy. I tried to remember. Red door, small house. 4354 , that was the adress. I tried to think of the street, but I couldn't remember the name. The guy ocassionaly did shrooms, he was always stoned, and was a calm guy. " You know any malcom's ?" I asked turning my head towards her. I listend to the faint christmas song by nat king cole on the radio.

" Yeah, there's a guy Who lives on my street, real weird. you know him ?"

" You know I think I might


	32. Bingo 32-Gotta love a camero

Gotta love a camero

" So..what's your name ?" She turned her head over the wheel staring at me.

I looked back at her doing a short scan. " Jack " I said calmly.

" Susan " She said. I nodded slowly just giving her the tip that I had heard her, and I wasn't ignoring her, but I honestly dinit feel like talking. " So how do you know crazy malcom ?" She asked. " I had a friend and we uh...met him a few times. "

" Well, let's make sure were talkin' about the same malcom. What color was his hair ?" She asked. " Red ."

" Eyes ?" She asked.

" Blue."

" Tall or short ?"

" Tall."

" Ok , what car does crazy malcom drive ?"

" Don't know."

" Whatever..I have a feeling were talking about the same malcom."

" You gotta nice camero " I told her. " Yep, 1972, My uncle gave it to me for my 16 th birthday." " Hmm" Was all I said.

" So , you looked like an unhappy camper, lost ?" She asked as we continued down the road.

" Actually, you know I really am lost ." She smirked. " You dinit escape a prison or a mental hospital , did you ?" She asked. " Can't say that I haven't been to one." She stopped pulling out a gun aimed right in between my eyes. " Look honey bunches...

I interrupted. " Seriously ?" I muttered. " Prison , nuthouse, screw with me and I'm blowin' your head off of your body. Don't take it as a threat take it has a warning, I'm not a mean gal, but I know boy's that come out of the woods covered in sweat in dirt can be a little strange sometimes." It grew silent and turned up the radio , piano music playing, I assumed jazz.

" I know a girl who acts just like you " I said calmly. " Oh yeah?" She said calmly. " Her name was sam."

" Well I'm guessing she dinit screw around either " She muttered to herself. " You look like the type of guy that doesn't mess around either."

" God don't fail me now, you know I don't."

She chuckled. " Look I know your not from new york, but head down to the mafia ..you'd blend right in." " Your a little thug aren't you ?" she asked smiling. she got into the driveaway pulling up a little closer. We both got out of the car, she pulled her leather jacket closer around her. We walked up to the house , knocking. " How do you know him ?" I asked. " Look I'm not a dirty girl, I like comic books, and star wars, but the guy lives to houses down from me and likes star wars just as much as I do." I smirked. She knocked on the door. The grass was yellowish green, but you could tell it had been taken care of. Everything looked orderly. Most stoners were the nicest people, the most understanding, and from what I had learned if they got something good they usually took care of it.

I heard footsteps. A brown headed man , curly hair , freckles in a brown robe opened the door. " Hey susan, you?" He said ponting to me. " You probably don't remember me, but me and rocco may have visited you once or twice."

He looked utterly confused before a snug grin appeared on his face. He hugged me, I patted him on the back awkwardly. " Yeah, I heard what happend to rock..it's too bad, you got older ..obviously, and I was tired of being the red headed little piggy, time for changes." " shut the door behind you " He muttered, has he walked down the hallway. I shut the door following susan who was close behind him. We entered the living room. Shelves with action figuires all over. A flatscreen tv, wooden floors, joey pecoraro's music playing on a phone. " So What the hell do you two want, I was relaxing ."

" You mean smoking a joint " susan's scratchy voice came has she pointed to the joint on the ash tray. " Whatever...I do it naturally like those indians down in oklahoma so back off" He muttered. He sat down on the brown leather couch, his robe a little opened. He was naked. " god " I muttered looking away at the fish tank. " I'll be in the bathroom getting that image out of my head " She muttered walking off. I turned has he adjusted shakily. " So what do you want last time I saw you I was a teenager living with my dad, and you were 2 years younger ." He had a nerdy voice, easy to see him being the victim of some bullies, a scrawny guy like him ? Not a chance. He scratched his head, putting on his black raybans. " Look , I died two years ago " I said. His eyebrows rows, and he laughed . My eyes narrowed at that, and my ears felt like they tightend a little. " I smoke a joint at least once a week and I've never sounded that crazy, Look I know you got some shit with the joker, and crime, but that is just crazy !" He smirked. " Your dead?" He asked pushing up his glasses as they slid off his face and he gazed at me. " Take me to gotham, and I can show you the grave."

" Is this a prank or something..cuz..He put a leg over the other. " This sounds like a prank , I mean ..did you smoke something?" I rolled my eyes.

" Look jack, I'm not the one talking about being dead for two years, I mean I've made fanfiction's where padme's still alive and she and darth vader ride a horse to the end of their days, and you...your talking about this, and you know I'll help you."

I faintly smiled. " Right after I get money " He said. I frowned and turned as susan came back into the room. " I gotta go see you two weirdo's in the morning." I heard the door slam, and I stared at malcom. " Ok so, the roads won't be busy tomorrow..because it's christmas, right ?" He said.

" The thing is I have to go to the bank to get my money, and they'll be closed, so You'll be stuck with me for about a week at most."

Really, come on, I wake up in the woods, and now I'm stuck with a scrawny nerdy dude I thought. " I'll help you, I'm not a selfish asshole or a drug addict who only cares about himself, I 'm a nice guy."

" Ok in your opinion what's the best star wars movie ?" He asked. We were both smoking a joint watching the fish in the tank. " Probably the empire strikes back " I muttered. " See everyone truly loves star wars, only those stuck up girls who think their better than someone, or a wannabe don't like it, or a jock, or a tough guy like you for example who .." I stopped listening and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up and blinked slowly. My eyes dry. Star wars was on, why did that suprise me. I stretched out. " Look dude, I'm not gonna lie, you don't smell too great..probably from being in the woods , sweating even though it's cold..well anyways, while you were sleeping I got you some new clothes, so please take a shower before you kill yourself."

" That was really nice of you " I was suprised. " Thanks " I said calmly. He nodded, and I dinit want to ask myself how he found out my size. " I know I said I was broke, I lied. Look I thought you were high, and I wasn't gonna help you..but I found this ." He turned his computer. He showed me an old artical. JASON TODD BRUCE WAYNE'S APPRENTICE MURDERED. He flipped to the next article. DR STRANGE ACCUSED OF HARRASMENT AND MURDER. " I read the artical man , you really did die ."

" But you couldn't of died, Not possible " He said. " Anyways, please do the world a favor and take a shower."


	33. Bingo 33-Cherry gashes

Cherry gashes

He had a nice bathroom. I sat on the edge of the toilet, fully dressed , drying my hair with a towel. I entered the living room , malcom was taking out the disk. " Either you were dirty, or you like long showers " He said smiling. " Both " I muttered. " Merry christmas " He muttered. " Ok , now were gonna watch attack of the clones, yeah ?" He asked. " Look I need to get back to gotham, Let's take a plane " I said calmly. His brows rose. " Do you know it's christmas, there's no way were finding a plane that isn't packed on christmas...Relax man."

He had fallen asleep , Star wars was still on anakin was creepy on the lady wit the funny looking hair. I scratched my head. Three knocks on the door. I looked over at malcom who was still asleep. 2 more knocks. " Heavy sleeper" I muttered. I opened the door. It was susan. " You live here now?" She asked. " No, malcom's a heavy sleeper " I said calmly . She smiled faintly. " True dat " She said. " Number two , attack of the clones, ani and ami fall in love." My brow rose.

" Who did you say I reminded you of again ?" She asked sitting down. " A girl I use to know, sam."

Malcom blinked. " Sam, who's that...wait that cute girl, the brown hair, brown eyes, eyebrow piercing, goth likley, she was fine ." Susan stared at me. I shrugged. " Isn't she like maroni's bitch or something?"

" excuse me ?" She said her feminity about to tear us apart. " Jack please don't tell me you got to have her?"

" No " I said wishing I had never told her. " Next time get a chance and tell me all the details , because there's no way an italian girl's going to do freckled jr over here."

" You screw around with maroni and the joker " She said looking at me harshly, her brown eyes burning through me. " That's gotham, this is brooklyn new york" I said calmly. " The joker murder's inoccent people, without a second thought, and maroni..he's bigger here than in gotham."

" Wait till you learn how he's related to him " Malcom muttered. I gave him the look of be quiet. He rolled his eyes. " Look, I'm not getting involved in this ." She grabbed her leather jacket and slammed the door. " Hey man, what type of music you listen too ?" He asked. I sighed, and left going for a walk. Not too much was diffrent. It really wasn't in the right spots, where teenagers could get into a bar and only be 15. I was postive I had to be 19 . I was taking shots. " Keep it coming " I muttered The brunette leaned over and kissed me. " Why don't you come with me after the shift , I'll be sure to supply you with every drink you could ever ask for ." A brown skinned girl with curly black hair sat next to me. " Hey ' I said smiling faintly. " Boy please " She muttered. The brunette sherry winked at me going to serve the girl beside me than another. She turned towards me. " You want her ?" She asked.

" No " I muttered. I walked down the sidewalk, feeling a little drunk. I stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk almost falling onto my face. I saw a police officer glance over at me. He turned, and I gave him the finger. I dinit remember where malcom lived. I walked through the snow freezing, and managed to get back after awhile.

I fell asleep on the floor, and woke up feeling him kick me with his leg. " OK, so if you don't like star wars , what do you like ?" He asked, he had a joint in his hand. " How bout scarface ?" I asked sleepily. " Hey, I actually have that movie, you know..Tony montanna, his cuban accent..hilarious."

A week went by and I was ready to go. I sat in a cafe drinking orange juice. A man dark brown hair, a little aged in his 50's or so sat down across from me. " Hey boy." I stared at him, realzing it was my grandfather. " Hey " I muttered. " So how old are you now ?"

" Nineteen " I muttered. His eyebrows widened and he wiped his nose with his finger, pushing his glasses up. He cleared his throat. " How's my daughter ?" He asked, I was damn sure that was the only reason he was talking to me. " Last time I checked she was good."

" What the hell do you mean last time you checked."

I shrugged. He sighed. " Good to see ya " He said calmly. " I come in here every thursday."

" Some schedule " I muttered. He sighed again , staring at me. " So you here with anyone in brooklyn?" He asked. " Just me " I said stirring the straw in the orange juice. " Well, you stayin' here , kid ?" He asked. " I'm leaving tonight, I 'm going back to gotham."

" Your just like your mother, make's me sick. You both go back to what hurt's ya most, why ?"

" First of all harley wasn't born In gotham, she hasn't even lived there her whole life, I have." " What is it with you, you need a hair cut." I hadn't failed to reconize that my hair had gotten longer, and I was done with the bangs phase. " Maybe so kid, but you shouldn't live there."

" is your father still alive?" He asked. See that was thing he dinit know anythingm, just that his daughter had gotten screwed and moved to gotham, and had a son. It was like being in two diffrent worlds, this one wasn't good enough, I dinit want to miss out, " Is it a girl that makes you go back , you in love ?" He asked chuckling. " No girls, no love, I have unfinished business."

" Your a crook, your grandmother told me about your mental breakdowns, your drugs, and you stealin' money, you ain't even afraid to kill a man."

" Nope " I muttered finishing my food and burping , leaning back in the seat. " Excuse me " I said as a waitress came over. " That was disgusin' kid, really." I shrugged. " You kids these days, wanna rob and steal or bang everything you get close too , what is it with you all." " The world hasn't changed , you just realized that it's full of shit after 50 years, don't even try with the lectures, because I won't be back for the next ." I got up leaving the cafe, and heading towards malcom's.

Yeah...So maybe I lied about the new year's chapter..I'm bored and I love writing so...why not? You liked it right, please tell me you did?


	34. Bingo 34-Greed the roses

Greed the roses

I drove while malcom was reading a comic book. Malcom decided it'd be a bad idea to take a plane, even though it would be faster. I slammed my foot on the breaks . I had sort of been going a little to fast , and there wasn't a lot of time to stop. It had been awhile..

" What the heck man?" His eyes were wide and he looked crazy, I really wished he would stop looking at me, Just because My eyes were on the road dinit mean I couldn't see him. He picked up his comic book looking for the page, and then leaned back in the seat, reading the comic book.

We pulled into a circle k, we were somewhere in new york, but we were getting closer to gotham , it'd be at least three or four hours, and I had to piss. " Get me some gum " Malcom said . " Screw you " I muttered, opening the door.

Harley sat her arms around her legs has she sat on the bed. She had escaped arkham with red. She dinit know how she was feeling, red kissed her has soon as they had gotten out. What did she say ? Nothing. She had a lot of things on her mind right now. She dinit know where mistah J was right now. She squeezed her eyes painfully when she thought of jack and rocco . A tear ran down her eye, and she really wished the pain would end . She hated it. She remembered when batman had told her a few months ago, and she remembered blinking slowly and felt has if she was dying inside. Rock's death had made her cry all night, and Jack's for days , and days without an end in arkham.

" Harley " She heard that soft voice. Her baby blue eyes fluttered open, and she blinked. Her eyes felt a little sticky from the tears. " You ok ?" Red asked who was holding a pipe in her hand. She nodded slowly her blonde pig tails rising up and down with her head. Red walked off, probably to go smoke weed and relax. She couldn't though, she wanted mistah j, she wanted jack, she wanted rocco to be back, and her heart hurt, and she wanted to think of suicide , but she'd hurt even more if she did.

I got back in the car. It was now midday . 1:34 pm.

" I'm tired why don't you d..."

I stared at malcom who was asleep, the comic book in his hands has he drooled on it. I continued driving. I Knew we were getting close because when me and rock went to new york, I remembered that sign tiffany's burgers, a place to stop when you had just gotten into new york when we were getting out of it . I turned up the radio flipping through it with one finger, while my other hand was on the wheel. I turned the volume down leaving it on a random station. Most of them were static, and the things that were on weren't any good.

Malcom jerked suddenly when the star wars theme came on. he quickly answered his phone. " Really ?" I heard him, his voice amplified. " Damn, I'm sorry to here that " I heard, has he turned more towards the window, probably thinking I was listening. " That was susan, she said that someone stole her camero, what an asshole..I mean everybody know's that you don't steal a camero, that's better than a baby man." He shook his head slowly. I sighed faintly.

We passed the sign Entering gotham.

Of course the entering sign was nise. The words welcome to gotham were in white in cursive. The back board was blue , showing the city, and the ocean beside it, has well has arkham island. " Man I forgot how pretty this place was " Malcom muttered to himself, taking out his camera and snapping photos.

Gotham had never been pretty to me. It was dark, and everything was mostly grey, and black. It was the gothic state some called it. Large buildings , some skyscrapers , and the rest of it was just water, and they only thing you couldn't see really were houses. Most of them were farther in the city. " What's the worst place in gotham ?" Malcom asked.

" The narrows " I said .

" Where the hell is it ?" he asked.

" It's in the middle of the gotham river, shitty place " I said calmly. I continued down the street. The funny thing was that nothing had changed, everything looked the same. I turned down a street . I remembered walking down the sidewalk of this street all the time, and for a moment I saw the kid who from years ago. I turned into a bar. I noticed a familiar face walking down the street. It was mark. I reaching for the doorhandle to unlock the door until I heard malcom's voice. " Wait man, what's going on ?"

" That's mark, we were ..friends " I said calmly. " Dude, You've been dead for two years, I thought you were on crack when you told me, wait till night..people expect things at night, Where did he use to hang ?" He asked. I tried to remember , but nothing came to mind. I remembered the skatepark, but Now he had to be a year younger than me...I couldn't remember.

" Let's just ..wait " I said. Malcom was exploring the city while I was sitting in the front seat, reading the comic book he had. The crow. I happend to be eating potatoe chips, listening to the radio as well. I thought of Harley has I stuffed chips into my mouth. I wondered if she was still alive..and if I'd feel sad if she was dead. It was 11:00 pm, it was night already. He was taking to long and I had been listening to the radio for more than three hours. I got out of the car pulling my hoody over my head.

I Walked down the sidewalk. Damn, where the hell did everyone go. Gotham was busy at night, and now ...well it wasn't has busy. " Hey!" I heard. I turned on my heel. Mark gave me the finger. " over here !" He said. I walked over. " What the hell took you so long ?" I asked. " screw you man, when you appreciate how pretty this city is, then we can talk."

I began driving. Mark was the best person to go to at the time. " Isn't that her camero ?" I asked pointing to the car going the opposite way. " Holy shit " Malcom muttered. I ran the red light quickly turning to catch up . This was going to be a long night.


	35. Bingo -Give me one red rose

Give me one red rose

A car honked has I swerved past it.

" Man we can't actually go after the asshole , we have to call the police !" Malcom yelled.

I kept my eyes firmly on driving and ignored him. I turned down a street .

The camero had gone down a diffrent street the opposite way. I heard burning rubber has I finally saw it. Malcom squinted taking off his seat belt to get a better look at who it was. I continued on their bumper. A long arm came out of the window , and gave us both the finger . " Mother fu..." I stopped myself stepping on the gas has the light turned green.

I sped up and so did they turning down an alley. We both sped past the red light. The camero vs the 1989 white mustang. An ugly car vs one I knew some people would die for. " Dude , we just passed a police car !" Malcom shouted chewing on his gum loudly. I tried to ignore his whining. The car suddenly turned down a dirty looking street, that was practicly empty. The camero stopped , the brake lights on. A figuire wearing a hoody got out with a gun. " shit " I heard malcom whimper . My eyes were firm on the figuire has they approached.

I rolled down the window has they leaned foward. " You wanna stop ridin' my bumper you stupid ass fuck!" I turned my head. " Yeah when you get out of my face because you were spitting on me " I said calmly. I saw him lift the gun and I slammed the door into his stomach. It fired off, and he fell against the brick wall beside the road. The lights were dark green and a car went around us passing. Malcom handed me his switchblade. I flicked it open. I kneeled down . He quickly put the gun to my head, and I put the blade on his neck. A million cuss words ran through my head. " Ha , ha bitch, get that knife away from my neck, or your havin' a bullet through your brain." I pulled the blade away and he kept his bargain with the gun.

I pulled off his hood quickly. His face was farmiliar. I knew I had seen it before . " Who are you man, you gay ?" He asked . Mark, he changed. Then I remembered it had been two years since I had seen him. He put the gun in front of my face. " Take off the hoody man." I turned looking at malcom who was no where to be seen probably hiding somewhere in the car. I slowly pulled it off. He turned his face. " Man I know you from somewhere, you look real farmiliar." I got up backing away . He stood up slowly. " Yeah, I know you...from somewhere " he said. The 5ft 10 brown boy slowly . His brown eyes confused.

His face was longer, his eyes darker. His hair remained the same , black and curly. He had ended up a crook like he was has a teen. People don't really change. Not really.

" You stole that camro from brooklyn new york , mark ."

" The fuck you talkin' about , a guy sold this to me down town..how you know my name ?" He lifted his chin a little. " Used cars ?" I asked. " Look , I know that they were used, and that he fixed them up you know."

" You knew he stole them."

" Yeah so what, it's a nice car..and I paid my share for cheap, and who ever this camero belongs to..well they have to be rich to have one of these right ?" he asked . He stared at the black shiny camero that was still in park on. " Look , I don't know who you are man." He walked off going back to the camero. " Sorry , but that camero belongs to a girl who needs it . How bout the camero for the mustang." he glanced over. " Damn man that car is ugly has hell."

" Sell it to that guy, and get another one ." He crossed his arms. A car passed us giving us the finger for being in the middle of the street . " Look ...who's the girl ?" he asked. " Why do you care ?" I asked firmly.

" Is she rich ?" He asked. " Not even close." he sighed . " Ok man, Let's just trade it off." " How do you know my name ?" He asked. I shrugged walking back to the mustang. " Malcom get out of the car , were going to trade." " And he just..believed you ?" Malcom said his brows rising. " Dude what the hell am I suppose to drive once we get this back to susan?" He asked. " Ride with susan..you seem like a couple anyways."

" Out " I said . He got out of the car, and I walked over to mark. Mark got into the mustang and drove off. We both got in the camero finding a joint inside. " Where too ?" Mark asked picking it up. We both stopped has a police car suddenly came up. I sighed. " Hide it "I said through my teeth. He shubbed it under the seat putting the flame out with his fingers. window. " Any reason why you two are in the middle of the street ."

" yeah, the car just stopped for a moment , and it seems to be running now" I said calmly lookinh at the man. " Can you...step out of the car..with your license ."

The words fuck ran through my mind. " Actually...I don't have my license but my friend malcom does " I said calmly. His face grew stern, I stepped out putting my hands on the roof, has he patted me down. I almost felt relief has I saw malcom Hide the switchblade . I watched has he shubbed it into the secret compartment on the floor under the carpet for simply setting your shoes when you stepped in. " Can you come out sir ?" They asked.

Malcom nodded walking over. He looked at his license with firm eyes. " So..it just stopped , right ?" He asked. I nodded, and so did malcom. " Mind if I search the car ?" He asked. We shook our heads. He leaned foward. " I guess you two can go , but if your going to drive you should probably bring your license, so you m...

" Malcom " He finished for the officer. " Drive , and stay out of trouble ."

We drove to the park. " So did you know that guy ?" He asked. " It was mark " I said , lighting a cigarette .

" Yeah, no idea who that is. "


	36. Bingo-Switchblade

switchblade

Harley cried, the tears just seemed to pour out and there was no stopping it.

Of course she had done her very best to keep it quiet, she remembered when she was pregnant with jack and she hadn't told well mistah j and even though he was so far away she was scared.

She was sitting in her cell. This one was new and batman had given her a box of every single thing that had belonged to jack . She wiped the tears as an orderly approached her cell. He leaned foward . She could no longer see his face from the darkness in her cell. " Dr lealand's here. She wanna talk to you."

Harley swallowed making it to the front of her cell. She went in handcuffs, she was never known to threaten somebody for touching her, she usually just shubbed them away and went on her way. Mistah J always got the straitjacket.

She was plumped down in the chair across her no one. Dr lealand entered. " hello Harley " She said a smile on her face. Harley looked at the floor a tear falling onto the grey dirty floor. She looked up.

" Hi " She said quietly. Dr lealand sat down across from her.

She dinit have every detail..and she guessed that was why she was here, wasn't it ?

She blinked slowly. Her face felt dirty..she hated that. She looked at the grey compartment.

" Can I look ?" She asked.

" No, we have some things to talk about first ." She talked to her like a child , she insited she wasn't . She was a grown woman.

" Look ..I can't tell you everything about this. This is a case at the gotham police department, because your son isn't the only one...who died for a strange cause at the mental institution."

" Mental instituion ?" She said, her voice firm. She remembered rocco saying he'd get him out, that he really would. He wouldn't even tell her but he couldn't get him out herself. She put her handcuffed hands over her face. She began crying. " He said he would !"She screamed. Dr lealand gently placed a hand on her shoulder. " It's ok Harley."

" His death certificate ..all of that's been filled out. Cremated or buried ?"

How could you ask that ?

This was her 17 year old son..

He wasn't suppose to be dead. Once again she was crying.

" Buried " She managed to whimper. " Harley, you know how he died right ?"

Her blonde hair was dirty, and it looked even dirtier under the buzzing light in this cold room.

She dinit want to tell her about the other details, the best thing was just overdose on drugs. She shook her head slowly.

Dr lealand swallowed watching the blonde.

" He overdosed on the institutions drugs ."

Harley whimpered. " How ?"

" I can't tell you all the details Harley." She slammed her hands on the table. " I deserve to know I'm his fucking mother !" She yelled through her tears.

" I'm sorry ,he passed out . They tried to wake him up but..it was too late ." Dr lealand said feeling sad herself. She watched harley cry. Dr lealand cleared her throat. " Does the joker know ?" She asked.

" I don't know " Harley said quietly. " OK " Dr lealand said.

She looked in the box. " Switchblade " Dr lealand said calmly. " Of course you can't have these with you, but they are in your possesion."

" So are all of these things his ?" Harley asked.

" Most of them..some of them are little things , they asked me if you would like to remember him."

" This is his wristband, I have no idea if you want it..but.."

Harley gently taking it and reading it . Dr lealand looked through the box. " Another switchblade " She said holding it. She set it back in the box taking out the next item.

" A pack of cigarettes they found under his bed " She said holding them up. " Couldn't find the lighter " She said trying to make a small joke.

Harley faintly laughed. " This is a cross necklace..it was under his shirt."

Harley had know idea where it had come from. " The maroni family wears silver cross's though, and he has a grandaughter..I'm assuming it was she who gave it to him."

" This is another one.. two days before christmas..they were taking pictures, and he's right there."

He wasn't smiling. He never really did. His hair had gotten longer, and he looked so much like his father. His eyes looked brown in the picture, btu she could see the hazel in them right now. He had her nose, but everything else was almost exactly like his father's except for that and the black hair.

He was sticking up the middle finger sitting in a chair . She smiled faintly. She dinit know who everyone else was . " That's it ."

Harley wanted there to be more, but now the only things were at their old hideout. Those things were switchblades, and a hoody that said subliminal.

" Where is he ?" She asked.

" Please don't worry about that..I'll let you attend if you promise me you won't say a word."


End file.
